Yokai Watch: Shooting Star
by Switch 4 Life
Summary: Springdale. A peacefully quiet town that's famous for the supernatural activities. Geo was initially hesitant because of his fear of ghosts, and was dragged along by the curious Luna, but soon finds himself discovering that there's more to the supernatural than meets the eye. (Takes place during Season 2)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force or Yokai Watch, except for a few OCs.**

(Music start)

_Four silhouettes power walked as the music began playing._

_Transition to Leon, Sonia, and then Geo, who held up his Yokai Watch as it glowed._

"_**AI" just wanna DiVE into the future!**_

_Geo and Omega-Xis were walking around Springdale when a yellow flaming wisp floated towards to them. _

_**Maybe you could come along?**_

_Said wisp transformed into Cosmonyan, much to the duo's surprise._

_**Follow me that way, **_

_Several transitions, first where Cosmonyan emerged from a Crank-a-kai capsule opened by Geo, startling him._

_**Leading the pathway, baby!**_

_Second, as Geo and Omega-Xis were sitting on a grassy hill, Cosmonyan gets chased by a curious stray dog._

_**Now we're turned on!**_

_Third, Geo, Omega-Xis and Cosmonyan gazed at the whole view of Springdale._

_**Don't you hesitate to take that that first step!**_

_**Wait and see how far you'll come!**_

_Geo was falling in an unknown space filled with random Yokai, when spectral energy surrounded his left wrist, forming a Yokai Watch._

_**The journey is fruitful!**_

_**We're living our youthful freedom!**_

_Curiously, Geo slowly touched the button on the watch, causing it to glow brightly_

_The scene changed to the trademark "Yokai Watch" title. Then some data chunks materialized under the title before turning into words, forming the title of the fanfic._

**[Yokai Watch: Shooting Star]**

…_**...**_

_**You can ride and run the code**__._

_Geo was leaning on the classroom wall of Springdale Elementary, fiddling with his Hunter-VG. Katie, Bear and Eddie were playing some sort of multiplayer game on their smartphones. Bear gripped his hair in frustration, presumably losing the game. Geo chuckled in amusement. A transparent figure of __**Cosmonyan**_ _saluted the audience before flying away._

_**Hero up and break the mode.**_

_Sonia, with Lyra floating next to her, was singing alongside the Next HarMEOWny girls on stage. A transparent figure of __**Blizzaria**_ _winked adorably and blew a snowy kiss at the audience before flying away. Geo was still fiddling with his Hunter-VG, leaning on a street lamp in front of the Next HarMeowny stage._

_**Know this,**_

_Leon was walking along the streets of Springdale chatting with Luna, Bud and Zack. A transparent figure of __**Blazion**_ _was punching at the audience with literal fiery passion before flying away. Geo, again was leaning on another street lamp, doing the same thing._

_**Hold this,**_

_Scene transitioned to night time at the same place. Only this time it was Solo, walking in the opposite direction with his Wizard, Laplace. A transparent figure of __**Chansin**_ _gave the audience a stoic glare. Geo still leaned at the same area doing the same thing._

_**And don't forget to trust your heart.**_

_Nate, Whisper and __**Jibanyan**_ _walked towards Geo at the school staircase, both Yokai Watch users greeted each other with a fist bump._

_**Here on out it's you and me,**_

_Geo turned his head around in curiosity. Then his eyes widened._

_**Breaking ground for all to see,**_

_He was suddenly in the Yokai World! With several Yokai wandering around._

_**Just text me where you wanna start! **_

_Cosmonyan floated towards him and Omega-Xis with joy. All while being surrounded by other friendly Yokai._

_**(And we'll go, bro!)**_

_Geo's Yokai Watch spun as Cosmonyan's medal magically inserted itself into the watch._

_**If you can't handle or keep the pace, **_

_**If you're not packing the system space,**_

_A Wicked Tribe symbol appeared from a wisp, revealing the Wicked Executives, who were rendered in silhouettes, except for their red glowing eyes and wisps._

_**I'll take your hand and make a plan to pave the way!**_

_After the Executives came Kin, Gin and Bronzlow. Behind them is a large shadowy figure reaching it's hand out as if to try and grab the reader. _

_Then the scene changed to Rogue arming himself with his Laplace Sword and a Yokai Sword!_

"_**AI" just wanna DiVE into the future!**_

_Harp Note strummed her guitar to empower Blizzaria with Charming Yokai Energy, then fired her Shock Note attack while Blizzaria unleashed her Soultimate, _"_**Shiny Snowdrifts"**_ _alongside her. _

_**Maybe you could come along?**_

_Camo Leon, being Inspirited by Blazion (evidenced by a ghostly form of Blazion mimicking his movements), roared confidently before unleashing Blazion's Soultimate, _"_**Blazing Fist".**_

_**Follow me that way, leading the pathway, baby!**_

_Mega Man fired his Charge Shot alongside Cosmonyan, who unleashed his Soultimate, _"_**Galaxy Blaster".**_ _Both projectiles created an explosion engulfing some Terror Time Yokai._

_**Now we're turned on!**_

_Gargaros emerged from the explosion and slammed his club at the duo, forcing them to split up._

_**Time to make a mark on all the textbooks!**_

_Cosmonyan tossed Mega Man a Goldenyan Medal. Mega Man inserted the Medal into his Yokai Watch as spectral energy began to form around the watch._

_**Everyone will know our names!**_

_An arm and a leg popped out of some sort of spectral cloud, revealing __**Iron Catbot**__._

_**It's ours for the taking, the Universe waiting untamed!**_

_Iron Catbot crossed his arms to charge up his chest laser, then spread them wide apart to fire the laser, which is actually his Soultimate,_ "_**Super Star Beam"!**_

…_._

_Scene transitioned to the front lot of Springdale Elementary, where Luna was pressing her glasses proudly, posing alongside Bud and Zack, as well as their Wizards Vogue, Ophiuca, Taurus, and Pedia._

_Then Nate, who was trying to pose for the camera, gets squished by Whisper and Jibanyan trying to hog the screen._

_Then the scenery changed to a Next HarMEOWny stage. Sonia, in one of her idol costumes, pointing and winking at the audience, with Lyra and Blizzaria posing alongside her._

_Then scene transition to some Yokai such as Goldenyan, Tattletell, Noway, and Komasan._

_Then next scenery changed to the Mount Millwood Temple. Leon lifted his cap up, smiling and pumping his fist alongside Camo and Blazion._

_Next scene transitioned to several Legendary Yokai, all in silhouettes with glowing red eyes._

_Then scene transitioned to a dark space where Solo, Laplace and Chansin were standing next to each other, glaring at the audience._

_Final scene transitioned to Geo, Sonia, Leon, and Solo standing together with their respective Wizards and Yokai partners. All looking at the audience with confidence in their eyes. Surrounded by several Yokai Medals._

(End of song)

…**...Chapter 1: The World of Yokai….**

"Welcome to Springdale. Please stay in your seats until this airplane reaches to a complete stop.", a voice spoke from the speakers of an airplane as it drove it's way towards the Springdale Airport. It eventually stopped just in front of it as a bridge is being moved towards the door of the vehicle.

…

"WOOHOO! WE FINALLY MADE IT, Y'ALL!", a certain blonde boy in a green hoodie jumped in excitement as he ran out of the bridge.

He's wearing a sleeveless green hoodie over a white short sleeved t-shirt. He was wearing blue jeans and green sneakers. Aside from his large beige backpack, he was also wearing his trademark green cap.

"Keep it down, Leon. You're making a scene!", a blonde girl scolded him angrily as she adjusted her glasses after running after him. Leon was known to be the most excited of the bunch, but sometimes tend to overdo things.

"Sorry, Prez. I'm just too dang excited to be here in Springdale.", Leon laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously though, you could've got lost if you ran too far ahead. Remember that we don't have any adult accompanying us for this trip.", Zack exited the plane next, reminding a particular risk in this trip.

Leon snorted, "Oh, please, Zacky. We got Wizards looking after us. You guys worry too much.", he waved it off

Then Bud was next, "Hmm. Can we buy some lunch before we go to town, Prez? ", Bud asked Luna, who pinched her temple in frustration. "Bud. We've just had breakfast in the plane. Can't your stomach wait once we reached the town?"

Then the last one to walk out was Geo, who chuckled at the scene. Some people never change. "So. What are we doing here again Prez?", he asked her curiously. Not like he's not interested in going on trips with his friends, but he was wondering why would Luna wanted to go to Springdale of all places?

"To explore the wondrous town, of course!", Luna answered bluntly. "Really? I thought you said you wanted to investigate some "paranormal activity" in this quiet town?", Leon placed his arms behind his head, snickering the truth out of her.

Luna flinched before crossing her arms in embarrassment, "And, that too…", she blushed.

Geo sighed, "Prez. There's no such thing as ghosts.", he said bluntly.

Luna huffed, "Hmph. Don't blame me, blame the rumors about this place. We're just gonna investigate the place. That's all.", she placed her hands on her hips.

Geo sighed. The one thing he knew about Luna is that she's very stubborn. Once she sets her mind to it, she'll never change her mind. Her, 'lackeys', especially Leon comply to her without question, so Geo had no choice either.

"Fine. But we need to find a place to stay.", Geo said. Luna's glasses shined, "Of course, I've already had an accommodation set in mind since before we came here.", she said confidently.

…..

After carrying some baggages into a taxi, the gang arrived in some sort of apartment in Springdale Shopper's Row. The boys were forced to carry all the heavy luggage, majority of them belonged to Luna. She defended her statement that she'd have to carry every dress for every situation. _'Girls.', _Geo mumbled.

"Here we are, guys. The Tranquility Apartment!", Luna announced with Vogue and Ophiuca posing with her.

From what Leon heard from Zack, Prez managed to ask her parents to transfer some money to her and her group, enough to afford an airplane trip, an accommodation, and enough for food and drinks.

Leon was gushing at the place. Of course he'd be gushing at everything. The apartment looks pretty decent, it even has a vacant lot for kids to play under the sun.

"According to the owner of this building, each room has two bedrooms, a TV, and two bathrooms.", Zack explained to the gang.

Geo sighed in relief that they won't have to share bathrooms since they have one girl in the group, not counting their Wizards of course.

"Well. Now the question is, who's roomies with who?", Leon asked. "Umm…. For starters. Boys should pair with boys. So we don't feel awkward about it.", Luna suggested, fiddling her fingers at the part. "Prez. We can't afford to let you sleep alone in one house. I'd suggest Leon should be your roommate.", Geo noted. _'And to help you improve your relationship with Leon.'_, he muttered.

He knew too well that both Luna and Leon are a perfect match. The problem is that Luna's too stubborn to confess her feelings, and Leon's too oblivious to take a hint unless she says, 'I love you.' flat out to his face. Even their respective Wizards were aware of their relationship, but chose not to interfere unless things get dire.

Back to the topic at hand, Luna's face was as bright as a tomato from his suggestion. "B-but… Isn't it too soon to have a girl and boy be roommates?", the blonde girl cupped her face with her hands, feeling totally embarrassed.

"Relax, Prez. My duty is to be your bodyguard, not a pervert.", Leon puffed his chest proudly, "Besides. We'll have separate rooms. You don't need to worry about telling me to look away while you dress up or sharing a bathroom.", he noted innocently. Luna calmed down, _'Oh, Leon. You and your innocence never seem to let me down.'_, she smiled.

"Well in that case, I'll share a room with Zack.", Bud wrapped an arm around Zack's neck, smiling happily. "Then I guess I'm the lone one here.", Geo shrugged. "Technically, you're not alone. You got me, right?", Omega-Xis materialized in front of his partner.

Geo's eyes widened in shock, "Mega! Stay in my Hunter!", he whispered in panic. Omega-Xis raised his eyebrow in confusion. "They don't seem to have EM Wave Technology introduced in Springdale. I suggest you stay low for now, please?", Geo clasped his hands in a begging gesture. "Yeesh. No need to beg, kid. I'll stay inside if I must.", Omega-Xis snorted in frustration before zapping back inside the device.

….

After settling the room arrangements, the Star Force gang were currently at Mount Wildwood. It's a large forest located at the North of Springdale according to Vogue.

"Hurry up, guys! Last one to the top is a rotten egg!", Leon sprinted atop the tall staircase of the mountain excitedly, while carrying a butterfly net nonetheless. Apparently they're planning on doing some outdoor activities before going back to the apartment.

Everyone breathed exhaustively as they caught up to him. "Wouldn't it *pant* kill you *pant* to wait for us? *pant*", Luna groaned. She was also holding a butterfly net. And she was also wearing a sun hat to protect herself from the bright sunlight. "Yeah *pant*. It's not like*pant* the bugs would just *pant* moved to another place, Leon.", Bud noted, clutching his knees with his hands, where his net is on as well. Zack came fourth, being the most exhausted due to his nerdy physique.

"I get it your excited, Leon. But it wouldn't be fun if you started bug catching without us.", Geo sweatdropped as he came last, but surprisingly, he didn't look tired like everyone else sans Leon. "*pant* How come *pant* your not tired, Geo?", Zack asked, before collapsing to the ground.

"I walked.", the tall brunette answered bluntly.

"Then how come Leon's still full of energy? He was practically dashing all the way to the peak!", Luna pointed at Leon, who puffed his chest without flinching. "He's always full of energy, Prez. Don't ask.", Geo chuckled and rolled his eyes. After passing water bottles to each one, Leon shouted, "Okay! IT'S BUG CATCHING TIME!", Leon raised his net with pride.

…

A few minutes later, the gang began searching around the forest collecting bugs. Zack told them to regroup once they caught one to compare who gets the rarest one. And sure enough, they did regroup with one in their bug containers.

"Lookie lookie! We gots a praying mantis!", Leon held up his container revealing the praying mantis.

"I got a butterfly!", Luna showed hers.

"I got a rhino beetle!", then Bud.

"We've successfully captured a green cicada!", then Zack.

"Well…. I found this.", Geo showed his container.

"Wow! You actually caught a Hercules beetle!?", Zack adjusted his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Lucky you!", Leon's eyes sparkled with joy at his BFF's achievement.

Geo scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing to be excited about, guys. I just found it like you guys.", he explained humbly.

"Come on, Geo. Don't be so modest.", Leon smiled. "We still have plenty of time on our hands. Let's catch more bugs!", Luna said happily as everyone split up once again.

Geo chuckled as he saw them running deep into different parts of the forest. He had to admit. It's been a since they get to do some normal activities together. Nothing too unusual to spice up their day.

"_Feed me~…"_

Geo froze. He heard a deep eerie voice echoed across the forest. "Did you hear something, Mega?", he asked his Wizard. "Nope.", Omega-Xis replied. Geo scratched his head in confusion. Was he hearing things?.

"_Feed me~…."_

There's that voice again. And it was louder. And how come only Geo can hear that voice but Omega-Xis can't? Great. Just when he thought he could go for a normal day without Virus Busting, then a mysterious voice start sputtering nonsense.

_'It's coming from over there.', _Geo looked at an arch location near a temple. _'What are you thinking, kid?', _Omega-Xis asked. _'I don't know if you don't hear that, but I'm going to the bottom of this.', _so Geo walked towards the arch and went down that path.

….

"_Feed me~…"_

"_Feed me~…..!"_

As Geo walked along the path, he noticed the path was getting shadier with more trees blocking the sunlight. '_It's getting louder and louder. We must be getting close.', _Geo muttered as he followed the voice. _'You sure you didn't hit your head or something? Cuz I still don't hear anything.', _Omega-Xis spoke telepathically, his tone grew worried. _'Maybe you don't hear it, but I just can't ignore it whilst it gets stuck in my head all day long.'_, Geo said as he reached his destination.

They were currently in a circular lot where a large tree is located in the center. There's an old grey gashapon machine placed on a small rock in front of the tree. "What's an old gashapon machine doing in a place like this?", Geo wondered. "Beats me. Arcade owners probably decided to dump it here since it's broken.", Omega-Xis guessed. "Maybe. But why not the dump? Why here?", Geo thought curiously, then he suddenly heard that voice again.

"_Feed me! Feed me!"_

The voice was really loud, and it seem to came from, "The gashapon machine?", Geo eyed the machine intently. The machine even gave off an eerie aura as it repeated the song again.

"_Feed me, feed me, feed me right now!~"_

"Feed it?", Geo gulped as he deducted. "Guess it wants a coin?", Geo pulled out a 200 yen coin out of his pocket and nervously inserted it into the slot. An old grey capsule rolled out of the machine with a soft clank..

"Seriously? All that trouble just to play this stupid thing?", Omega-Xis laughed amusedly. Ignoring his Wizard's snark, Geo picked up the capsule. He gulped nervously. Normally, people hesitate over a prize because you either get a dud or a rare one. But in this case, it's because it might be cursed.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Open it so we can get outta here.", Omega-Xis growled impatiently. Geo sighed before grasping the two connected halves to pull them apart.

"Hrrgh! This is…...tight!", Geo gritted his teeth, giving out more strength to pull the capsule apart.

***Pop!***

"Whoa!", Geo fell back once he finally pulled the capsule apart. Purple clouds formed out of the capsule. The clouds merged together and formed some sort of white and blue blob of….. something.

Then the blob began to shape itself with a loud pop.

"RAAAAAHH!", the blob let out a…. surprisingly high pitched cry as it formed into a cartoonish humanoid cat.

The cat was wearing a white astronaut suit. The cat itself has ultramarine fur with white face and green eyes. On his forehead has a light blue spiral galaxy mark. His helmet has cat ear sockets to give space for his ears, though it has a notch on the right ear, on the helmet!. His black paws were small and conical. The belt is grey with a yellow star over a blue oval as the buckle. He has a jetpack on his back. But what's even strange is that the cat has two conjoined tails instead of one, and they have glowing blue wisps on each tip.

Geo was expecting the cat to fight him after unleashing that battle cry. But-

"Whoo! Feels good to get out of that thing for 300 years! Man! I wonder if there's anything nyew this year?", the cat…. creature stretched his arms and twisted his body in excitement. Then he looked at his savior, who was jawdropping in bewilderment.

Ignoring their reactions, the cat creature grabbed Geo's hand and shook it rapidly. "OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FREEING ME! I don't knyow how loooooong I'd be stuck in that machine if you hadn't answered my call!", he said gratefully, still shaking the still jawdropped Geo's hand.

"Wha-!? Wh-! Wh-who are you!?", the brunette asked, both afraid and confused.

The cat… thingie stopped shaking his hand at the question. Then he slapped his forehead, which was behind the helmet visor and laughed stupidity, "Ohohoh, right! I should've introduced myself first!", he said as he hovered back with his jetpack so Geo and Omega-Xis can see him in full view.

"The nyame's **Cosmonyan! **I am a **Yokai!", **the Yokai named Cosmonyan smiled and pointed a thumb at his chest.

**Name: Cosmonyan**

**Rank: C**

**Attribute: Lightning**

**Tribe: Mysterious**

"Y-Yokai?", Geo asked, still surprised.

"Oh, you knyow. Kinda like ghost, just with a cooler nyame.", the Yokai named Cosmonyan said casually.

Geo shook his head in denial, "But. I don't understand. There's no such thing as ghosts!". He did say that to Luna earlier at the airport, since she came here hoping to unravel the mysteries of the ghosts wandering around the town. So to actually be proven wrong is so humiliating.

Cosmonyan tilted his head, "Uh. Hello? You're looking at one.", he pointed at himself in clarity.

Geo shook his head faster, "No! I must be dreaming! I'm dreaming!", he turned away, his voice became increasingly distraught.

Omega-Xis pinched his cheeks, making him yell in pain. "Get a hold of yourself, kid. You're not dreaming!", he growled in frustration.

He then laughed as he turned to Cosmonyan. "Sorry. This kid here's just afraid of ghosts.".

"I DO NOT!", Geo turned around angrily, startling both of them.

Geo widened his eyes when he realized his mistake, "Sorry. It's just that. Ghosts are unexplainable by any scientific means.", he explained shyly.

"Okay? Then how do you explain this Yokai partner of yours here?", Cosmonyan pointed at Omega-Xis.

"I'm an AM-ian.", the Wizard deadpanned.

"A what nyow?"

"Oh, you know? Kinda like aliens, just with a cooler name.", Omega-Xis repeated Cosmonyan's sentence. This made the Cat Yokai laughed in amusement.

"An alien, huh?", Cosmonyan scratched his chin before smirking at Geo for an explanation.

"W-well. Aliens are…... explainable by scientific means.", Geo fidgeted his fingers, trying to think of an excuse.

Omega-Xis crossed his arms, laughing at his partner's attempt. "Worst. Excuse. Ever!", the AM-ian wiped a tear off his eye.

"Come on, kid! You don't have to be afraid of ghosts! Not every Yokai are dangerous enough to eat your brains out! I mean, just look at me!", Cosmonyan pointed his cheeks as he spun in place. "I'm as cute as a button!"

Geo couldn't help but laugh as well. Maybe Yokai aren't as scary as he thinks. "Thanks, Cosmonyan. I'll try to get over that. And by the way, I'm Geo. Geo Stelar. And this is my partner, Omega-Xis.". He then stood up, and grabbed his net.

"Well. Enjoy your freedom, Cosmonyan.", Geo waved his hand as Omega-Xis went into his Hunter-VG and walked away.

"W-wait!", Cosmonyan yelled. His tone was surprisingly nervous instead of the casual one he used to mingle with the brunette.

Geo turned around, "Excuse me?", he asked.

"You're g-gonnya leave m-me here?", Cosmonyan fidgeted his fingers shyly.

"Well. You're free. Right? You can go explore the world if you want.", Geo stated.

"Well. Y-yeah, but. I have nyowhere to go. And since I'm sealed in the Crank-a-kai for about 300, I'm nyot exactly familiar with this current timeline.", Geo raised an eyebrow. "And since YOU freed me from the Crank-a-kai, that means your bonded to me.", Cosmonyan then bowed to the brunette, surprising him. "Please take me with you! I owe you for that!", he begged.

Geo smiled, "Sure. You can come.". Omega-Xis jawdropped. "Are you seriously just gonna let him tag along with us!? How would your friends react when they see a talking space ghost cat!?", he barked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. Aside from you, Geo, Yokai are invisible to people. Unless your an S-ranked Yokai that is.", Cosmonyan explained.

"Of course I'm serious, Mega. He sounded sincere. Keeping him company is the least we can do.", Geo smiled warmly.

"Tch. Whatever, kid.", Omega-Xis rolled his eyes.

Cosmonyan hovered towards Geo and shook his hand. "Thank you so much, Geo!", he then bowed, "Don't worry. You won't regret it!", he gave him a thumbs up.

…..

"Oh, man. Prez is gonna kill me if we don't regroup before 4.30 p.m.", Geo ran along the path back to the temple area while checking his Hunter-VG clock, which is currently at 4.25 p.m..

"Don't worry. If your Prez gets mad again, I'll cut her tongue off. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Omega-Xis grinned madly. Cosmonyan sweatdropped, "I don't knyow what's scarier. Him or your so called 'ghosts'.".

"He's just bloodthirsty. But he means well.", Geo sweatdropped as well.

"GEO!", that's when he heard someone calling him. In front of him were Camo, Ophiuca and Pedia, they all seemed distressed.

Geo noticed the looks on their faces, "What's the matter, guys?", he asked.

They eventually remembered what were they supposed to do, "Something's wrong with the others! Come quick!", Ophiuca said distressfully as she and the others ran faster.

Geo and Omega-Xis nodded at each other before running after them. Cosmonyan flew along with a confused face. "So. Who are those guys? Are they aliens too?", the Cat Yokai asked Geo as he flew next to him. "Yeah. We'll explain later.", Geo said.

"So. What's going on that you guys have to come fetch us? Virus attack?", Omega-Xis asked Ophiuca. "I-I don't know! They're acting strange all of a sudden!", she shook her head.

"Strange how?"

"Best you should see for yourselves.", Pedia answered as they all arrived at the rendezvous point where they saw something that made them…. confused.

Luna, Bud, Zack and Leon, were sitting on their knees in a circle formation. Their all sobbing.

"*sniff*G-Geo… Why did he leave us so soon?", Luna said sadly as she blew her nose on her handkerchief.

"It's all my fault that he's *sniff* gone!", Leon was bawling his eyes out.

"I should've shared my beef ramen*sniff* with him during last week, if I'd*sniff* knew something terrible is gonna happen to him!", Bud cried.

"We'll never see him again! *sniff*", Zack was bawling too! In fact, "BUHUHUHU!", the three boys huddled together and even cried loudly together.

Geo and Omega-Xis sweatdropped at the sight. "Yeesh! We only left for ten minutes and they're acting like you're a goner!", Omega-Xis snarked seeing the kids overreacting.

"I know! After we regroup, they're acting like this all of a sudden after Luna was wondering where you are!", Camo said. "Even Vogue and Taurus couldn't snap them out of it!"

As Camo mentioned that, Vogue was patting Luna's back while Taurus patted Bud's.

"That's not right at all!", Geo shook his head in distraught. "Especially since Prez and Leon are never the ones to give up on me that easily.", he said sincerely, his tone showed no signs of narcissism.

"If it's nyot nyormal, then it's PARANYORMAL!", Cosmonyan jumped next to Geo, an antenna popped out of his helmet and blinked.

Geo and the Wizards looked at the Cat Yokai confusion. "What?", the brunette asked flatly.

"They're probably being **Inspirited** by a Yokai. Sometimes they're capable of controlling a person's emotions.", Cosmonyan explained casually as he hovered in front of Geo. He then pulled out some sort of wrist watch from his back and gave it to Geo.

The watch has a round blue case with a yellow crosshair bezel around the lens. It also has a dark blue strap with white stars printed on it. The watch display had four coloured quarters, blue, green, pink and purple. What's strange is that the bezel has a slot to insert something into the watch.

Intrigued by the design, Geo put the watch on his left hand.

"This is a **Yokai Watch**. It lets you see **Yokai**.", Cosmonyan raised his paw. "Just shine the light on the Inspirit area and look through the lens.", Cosmonyan pressed a button on the watch and the bezel flipped open with a click. Then the watch emitted a light purplish light.

Geo shone the light at the still bummed out gang. All of a sudden, a purple cloud appeared under the light and a bird like Yokai emerged from the cloud, sobbing and transmitting it's sadness to his human friends.

It's a downcast-looking blue bird with aqua-colored feathers on its midsection. The bottom and feet are a dull yellow just like the beak. It hangs its head low, with the face on its torso matching its expression.

"Is that, a Yokai?", Geo asked. His eyes widened.

"Exactly!", Cosmonyan said as he pulled out some sort of tablet from his back. "Let's see. That Yokai is called…", he slid his paw on the screen, searching for something on the tablet.

He then pointed his paw at the Yokai. "It's called **Buhu!**".

**Name: Buhu**

**Rank: E**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Tribe: Eerie**

"A Yokai hailing from the Eerie Tribe, this bird

is always bummed out. People she inspirits get depressed and distracted a lot.", he explained based on what he read from the tablet.

"Gee. Ya think?", Omega-Xis crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the obvious hint.

"So. How do we stop her?", Geo asked Cosmonyan, since he's a Yokai himself.

"There are two main methods to deal with Yokai.", Cosmonyan pulled out a gloved hand on a stick that held up two fingers, since he had no fingers.

"Either **nyegotiate** with the Yokai peacefully, or?", he waved his paw in a peaceful manner, "**Beat the heck** out of them!", he explained after punching his other paw.

Geo would've taken that choice in a blink of an eye, if only that Buhu isn't flying above her victims right now. "I could negotiate with her, but that's gonna be a problem.", Geo pointed at Buhu, who was still Inspiriting her victims. He can negotiate with his Inspirited friends nearby or they'll think he's crazy.

Cosmonyan then gleefully pulled out a comical laser gun from his back, "I got this.", he then aimed his gun at the bird Yokai. He fired a laser at Buhu which struck right at her back.

"Ouchie!", Buhu squacked in fright. "I'm sorry!", she apologized frantically before flying off.

"Hey! Wait!", Geo shouted at Buhu. Then he realized that he can't left his friends behind as the purple aura surrounding them diminished.

"Umm. Camo, Ophiuca and Pedia. You guys help the others. I… need to uhh…..fetch something.", Geo had to lie to the Wizards, since they haven't noticed Cosmonyan, it seems likely that aside from Omega-Xis, FM-ians and Artificial Wizards can't see Yokai like humans.

"Uhh, sure.", Camo, still confused over what happened, decided to just roll with it and helped up Leon. Ophiuca and Pedia nodded as Geo went ahead to chase after the Yokai.

As Geo left, Everyone else blinked as if they were in a daze. "What just happened?", Leon asked, scratching his head.

"Beats me. And why were we crying?", Bud was wondering after he wiped his wet eyes.

"And more importantly, where's Geo? He should be back here by now!", Luna was grunting in frustration over their missing friend. At least they're being themselves now.

…

"Hey! Wait up! We just wanna talk to you!", Geo yelled as he chased after Buhu.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Buhu was constantly apologizing, despite the fact that she appeared to be Inspiriting his friends for no reason.

Geo gritted his teeth. For an apologetic Yokai, she flies real fast that she was almost out of sight.

Only to crash into a tree trunk…..

Geo, Omega-Xis and Cosmonyan winced.

"Oof. That's gotta hurt.", Omega-Xis hissed.

"Yeah. Buhu is also knyown to bring misfortune. So this also applies to herself as well.", Cosmonyan checked the tablet again.

"That's pretty inconvenient.", Omega-Xis sweatdropped.

Buhu slid down to the ground and fell backwards, but instead of passing out, she wrapped her wings on her face and cried miserably. "Buhuhuhu!", she weeped in pain.

"Well. She deserved that anyway. I'd say we take our leave, Geo.", Cosmonyan stated as he and Omega-Xis were about to leave. However, Geo was just standing there, looking guilty.

"Hey. What are you waiting for, kid?", Omega-Xis asked.

"We can't just leave her like this.", Geo said and approach the unlucky Yokai. With a light pat to her shoulder, Buhu responded by turning around.

"Uh. Hello.", he greeted nervously.

Unfortunately, the first thing Buhu did was curling herself in a defensive position. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!", she was even shivering, probably scared by Cosmonyan shooting at her earlier.

Geo gestured at Cosmonyan to back away since he's the one who shot poor Buhu.

With the attacker out of sight, Geo slowly walked closer towards Buhu. Buhu shivered even more. She was worried that not only this human can see her but also was about to attack her in her vulnerable state.

Instead, she only felt Geo's hand patting her head gently. "There, there. It's okay. I won't hurt you.", he said softly, having knelt down to pat her head.

Buhu raised her head a little, enough to make eye contact with the boy. "Y-you're not gonna h-hurt me?", the Yokai asked him fearfully.

"You don't seem to be…. Inspiriting my friends on purpose. So, yeah.", he smiled.

"It was an accident. I was just flying by the woods so I can go to the temple. But I ended up getting lost here. I didn't know your friends were there. I always give off my Inspirit energy wherever I go.", Buhu hung her head low, as usual.

"I see.", Geo muttered.

"What's the point of being a Yokai if I always cause misfortune and despair along the way? Buhuhuhu…..", Tears flowed out of the Yokai's eyes as she cried again.

Geo bit his lips, thinking at the thought about dealing with people with inferiority complex. Then he gave Buhu a hug.

"It's okay to be sad once in a while. Sadness is one of the most important emotions after all. Sometimes we feel sad when we want to express somethings.", Geo comforted the Yokai. Psychological reinforcement has became one of his modus operandi since his time as Mega Man. After all, you can't tackle everything with violence.

Buhu was moved by his speech. She wasn't expecting someone to actually compliment her nature as a misery magnet. She sobbed a little bit before returning the embrace. "*sniff* I-I wasn't expecting that, but. Thank you."

Now that Buhu's cheered up, well, as cheered up as a Buhu can be, they both released themselves from the hug. Buhu then held up her wing to give some sort of disc to Geo.

The disc is as small as a token had a picture of Buhu weeping. The token had light grey outlines. On the bottom edge of the disc displayed her signature tribe.

"I know that our friendship might not last long, but here. Take this. It's my **Yokai Medal**.", Geo took the medal from Buhu's wing. "Thanks, Buhu. I'm Geo by the way.", he said. "Goodbye, Geo.", Buhu greeted before flying off to who knows where.

Geo twirled the medal to take another gander at it. "Congrats, Geo! You got your first Yokai Medal!", Cosmonyan flew towards him in a flash. "Gah!", Geo jumped in fright, almost dropping the medal from his hands.

"Yeah. From the second 'ghost' you met.", Omega-Xis chuckled after pointing that out.

"Oh. Right. I forgot.", Cosmonyan then pulled out his Yokai Medal and gave it to Geo. Unfortunately, Geo was too busy hyperventilating to respond appropriately. "Seriously, guys! Don't scare me like that!", he scolded as he breathed slower, calming down. He eventually took Cosmonyan's medal, "Thanks."

Cosmonyan rubbed the back of his helmet sheepishly, while Omega-Xis shook his head amusedly. "Kid, you really need to get over that fear of yours if you wanna make more of those Yokai friends."

…

After that, Geo ran back to his human friends, who were waiting, normally. It sounds kinda strange to say that.

"There you are, Geo! You had us all worried, you know!?", Luna put her hand on her hips, pointing her other hand at Geo.

Geo was glad to see his friends acting normal again. So without hesitation, he ran towards Luna and gave her a hug. This action startled the blonde girl and everyone else.

"I'm glad you guys are alright.", said the brunette happily.

"Uhh. What's wrong with you, pal? You looked like you've seen a ghost.", Leon raised an eyebrow, worried about his BFF acting strange.

"Y-yeah. And was the hugging really necessary?", Luna stuttered, blushing at the sudden gesture.

Geo released Luna from his embrace. "Sorry. I'm fine.", Geo couldn't exactly explain the truth, since his friends won't believe that he actually met a ghost and stopped another one possessing them, so he decided to shrug it off for now.

….

After packing up and call it a day, Geo and his friends returned to Tranquility Apartment.

Geo slumped onto his bed, feeling exhausted from the walk. "Phew! I'm beat!", Geo muttered.

"So. You live in an apartment?", a squeaky voice of Cosmonyan alarmed Geo.

"You're still here?", Geo asked, raising his head from a pillow which he sanked his face in.

"I told you. Being your partner is my way of returnying the favor of setting me free.", Cosmonyan floated above him, paws behind his helmet.

"Well. At least you can tell me everything about Yokai. I would be totally lost without you.", Geo sat up so that he can make eye contact with the Cat Yokai.

"Ya may have made two Yokai friends, including me. But that's just like a drop of water in the middle of the ocean.", Cosmonyan stated. "You may not realize it, but Yokai have been actually living among you people for as long as you think.".

"I see.", Geo became fascinated with the revelation.

"And by 'possessing' the Yokai Watch, you're about to open a bridge connecting both the real world and the Yokai World. How cool is that?", Cosmonyan grinned with excitement.

Geo looked at the Yokai Watch curiously. '_Interesting.'_, he thought.

That's when Omega-Xis materialized from Geo's Hunter.

"Lemme guess, you wanna sleep here too?", Omega-Xis crossed his arms, still suspicious about the Mysterious Yokai from the Mysterious Tribe.

"Yup. But don't bother making me sleep on the floor like a typical cat.", Cosmonyan snarked before flying to the closet doors. "I'm sleeping here if ya don't mind.", he said.

"Sure. Go ahead. Good night.", Geo greeted as the Yokai entered the closet and slid the doors closed. Snoring noises echoed inside the closet. Guess he's just as tired as Geo.

"Ya know, kid. I still don't trust him. I mean he did say he was sealed in that, Crank-a-kai thingie.", Omega-Xis warned Geo, who was still looking at the wrist watch.

"Hey. Cut him some slack, Mega. If he would be suspicious, He wouldn't give me this medal as a proof of friends, right?", Geo retorted before showing Cosmonyan's medal to the AM-ian.

Omega-Xis rolled his eyes in annoyance at his partner's statement. "Whatever, kid. I'm going to bed.", he scoffed as he transed in back to the Hunter-VG.

Geo sighed before taking off his Yokai Watch and placed it on the bedside table. "Good night, Mega.", he greeted before wrapping himself in his blanket and ready to catch some Z's.

…

"**Let's Recap!"**

**Cosmonyan: **Sup! Geo! Any nyew Yokai today?

**Geo:** Let's see. Umm… **Buhu,** and **Cosmonyan**!

Scene changed to an apartment where Cosmonyan was fiddling with his tablet.

**Geo: **Cosmonyan. What's that?

**Cosmonyan**: Oh, this? It's my **Yokai Pad. **It's how I knyow every single Yokai in the book.

Omega-Xis chuckled as he concluded something.

**Omega-Xis: **So you're saying you need to read the tablet to know what Yokai we're gonna bump into? Guess your not that smart after all.

A tick mark popped out on Cosmonyan's helmet as he ranted.

**Cosmonyan:** Hey! Nyot everyone's perfect! At least I'm nyot some marshmallow ghost who claims to be smart, yet frantically reads a Yokai Pad behind his partnyer's back whenyever they meet a Yokai!

He resumed reading his Yokai Pad, while grumbling quietly.

Geo sweatdropped.

**Geo: **That sounds oddly specific…..

**Whoo doggie! 5000 words! Actually, I wanted to make it a two part chapter where Geo encounters two Yokai, but I decided to make the first chapter a written equivalent of a one-hour special to introduce Geo to the World of Yokai, hence the title. But don't worry. He and the "other" boy won't be the only ones to meet Yokai, if the opening doesn't spoil you away.**

**In case you're wondering about who's Cosmonyan, he's my OC Yokai. I'd figured that I wanna give Geo a space-themed Cat Yokai for a partner AND butler, but there's just no existing Yokai that could match, so I made my own. And no, there won't be anymore OC Yokai in the future. Sorry.**

**Anyway,****** don't forget to leave a****** review. Let me know what you feel about this chapter. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force or Yokai Watch, except for a few OCs.**

* * *

**_A spotlight was lit above Whisper. Who was sitting on a chair looking serious._**

**_"Yokai. Invisible beings that exists within your world. They always cause trouble without you ever even noticing. Whether you suddenly feel hungry right after a meal? You decided to become dis-"_**

**_"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!"_**

**_Another Yokai called Cosmonyan suddenly kicked Whisper off his chair. The pitch black room was lit completely, revealing the bright and colorful background._**

**_"OW! Who are you and what in the blazes are you doing here!?", Whisper asked him angrily._**

**_"Who wants to listen to some boring speech about how mysteriously creepy we Yokai are? It's so old school.", Cosmonyan huffed._**

**_"Because that's exactly what we are, you little furball!", Whisper yelled furiously, before getting whacked in the head by the Cat Yokai's hammer._**

**_"AIIEEEE!!!", Whisper winced as he rubbed the bump on his head._**

**_"Like I said, Marshmallow. It's old school.", Cosmonyan scoffed after throwing the hammer away._**

**_"What the fans really want is how AWESOME we can do at the hands of a Yokai Watch user!", he winked at the audience._**

**_A_****_ screen appeared behind them and projected a picture of the Yokai Watch._****_"_**

**_The Yokai Watch is a tool that let's any wearer see and interact with Yokai. With a tool like this, we will finally bridge the gap between the Human World and the Yokai World!", the cat Yokai spun around happily._**

**_"Hmph! Even so, that's nothing but an impossible dream.", Whisper cried dramatically._****_"_**

**_Such a drama queen. That's because the media hardly gave the characters any development.", Cosmonyan shook his head._**

_A_**_ question mark appeared above Whisper's head. "Hmm? What are you talking ab-"_**

**_"MUSIC START!", after holding up a microphone, Cosmonyan shouted after pushing Whisper aside._**

* * *

**Playing BGM (DiVE! - Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters - English Cover)**

_Four silhouettes power walked as the music began playing._

_Transition to Leon, Sonia, and then Geo, who held up his Yokai Watch as it glowed._

**_"AI" just wanna DiVE into the future!_**

_Geo and Omega-Xis were walking around Springdale when a yellow flaming wisp floated towards to them._

**_Maybe you could come along?_**

_Said wisp transformed into Cosmonyan, much to the duo's surprise._

**_Follow me that way,_**

_Several transitions, first where Cosmonyan emerged from a Crank-a-kai capsule opened by Geo, startling him._

**_Leading the pathway, baby!_**

_Second, as Geo and Omega-Xis were sitting on a grassy hill, Cosmonyan gets chased by a curious stray dog._

**_Now we're turned on!_**

_Third, Geo, Omega-Xis and Cosmonyan gazed at the whole view of Springdale._

**_Don't you hesitate to take that that first step!_**

**_Wait and see how far you'll come!_**

_Geo was falling in an unknown space filled with random Yokai, when spectral energy surrounded his left wrist, forming a Yokai Watch._

**_The journey is fruitful!_**

**_We're living our youthful freedom!_**

_Curiously, Geo slowly touched the button on the watch, causing it to glow brightly_.

_The scene changed to the trademark "Yokai Watch" title. Then some data chunks materialized under the title before turning into words, forming the title of the fanfic._

**[Yokai Watch: Shooting Star]**

**………………………………...**

**_You can ride and run the code._**

_Geo was leaning on the classroom wall of Springdale Elementary, fiddling with his Hunter-VG. Katie, Bear and Eddie were playing some sort of multiplayer game on their smartphones. Bear gripped his hair in frustration, presumably losing the game. Geo chuckled in amusement. A transparent figure of **Cosmonyan** saluted the audience before flying away._

**_Hero up and break the mode._**

_Sonia, with Lyra floating next to her, was singing alongside the Next HarMEOWny girls on stage. A transparent figure of **Blizzaria** winked adorably and blew a snowy kiss at the audience before flying away. Geo was still fiddling with his Hunter-VG, leaning on a street lamp in front of the Next HarMeowny stage._

**_Know this,_**

_Leon was walking along the streets of Springdale chatting with Luna, Bud and Zack. A transparent figure of **Blazion** was punching at the audience with literal fiery passion before flying away. Geo, again was leaning on another street lamp, doing the same thing._

**_Hold this,_**

_Scene transitioned to night time at the same place. Only this time it was Solo, walking in the opposite direction with his Wizard, Laplace. A transparent figure of **Chansin** gave the audience a stoic glare. Geo still leaned at the same area doing the same thing._

**_And don't forget to trust your heart._**

_Nate, Whisper and **Jibanyan** walked towards Geo at the school staircase, both Yokai Watch users greeted each other with a fist bump._

**_Here on out it's you and me,_**

_Geo turned his head around in curiosity. Then his eyes widened._

**_Breaking ground for all to see,_**

_He was suddenly in the Yokai World! With several Yokai wandering around._

**_Just_****_ text me where you wanna start!_**

_Cosmonyan floated towards him and Omega-Xis with joy. All while being surrounded by other friendly Yokai._

**_(And we'll go, bro!)_**

_Geo's Yokai Watch spun as Cosmonyan's medal magically inserted itself into the watch._

**_If_****_ you can't handle or keep the pace,_**

**_If you're not packing the system space,_**

_A Wicked Tribe symbol appeared from a wisp, revealing the Wicked Executives, who were rendered in silhouettes, except for their red glowing eyes and wisps._

**_I'll take your hand and make a plan to pave the way!_**

_After the Executives came Kin, Gin and Bronzlow. Behind them is a large shadowy figure reaching it's hand out as if to try and grab the reader._

_Then__ the scene changed to Rogue arming himself with his Laplace Sword and a Yokai Sword!_

_"**AI" just wanna DiVE into the future!**_

_Harp Note strummed her guitar to empower Blizzaria with Charming Yokai Energy, then fired her Shock Note attack while Blizzaria unleashed her Soultimate, "Shiny Snowdrifts" alongside her._

**_Maybe_****_ you could come along?_**

_Camo Leon, being Inspirited by Blazion (evidenced by his glowing red irises and a ghostly form of Blazion behind him mimicking his movements), roared confidently before unleashing Blazion's Soultimate, "Blazing Fist"._

**_Follow me that way,_**

**_Leading the pathway, baby!_**

_Mega Man fired his Charge Shot alongside Cosmonyan, who unleashed his Soultimate, "Galaxy Blaster". Both projectiles created an explosion engulfing some Terror Time Yokai._

**_Now we're turned on!_**

_Gargaros emerged from the explosion and slammed his club at the duo, forcing them to split up._

**_Time_****_ to make a mark on all the textbooks!_**

_Cosmonyan tossed Mega Man a Goldenyan Medal. Mega Man inserted the Medal into his Yokai Watch as spectral energy began to form around the watch._

**_Everyone_****_ will know our names!_**

_An arm and a leg popped out of some sort of spectral cloud, revealing Iron Catbot._

**_It's ours for the taking,_**

**_The Universe waiting untamed!_**

_Iron Catbot crossed his arms to charge up his chest laser, then spread them wide apart to fire the laser, which is actually his Soultimate, "Super Star Beam"!_

……………………….

_Scene transitioned to the front lot of Springdale Elementary, where Luna was pressing her glasses proudly, posing alongside Bud and Zack, as well as their Wizards Vogue, Ophiuca, Taurus, and Pedia._

_Then__ Nate, who was trying to pose for the camera, gets squished by Whisper and Jibanyan trying to hog the screen._

_Then__ the scenery changed to a Next HarMEOWny stage._ _Sonia__, in one of her idol costumes, pointing and winking at the audience, with Lyra and Blizzaria posing alongside her._

_Then__ scene transition to some random Yokai such as Goldenyan, Tattletell, Noway, and Komasan._

_Then__ next scenery changed to the Mount Millwood Temple. Leon lifted his cap up, smiling and pumping his fist alongside Camo and Blazion._

_Next__ scene transitioned to several Legendary Yokai, all in silhouettes with glowing red eyes._

_Then__ scene transitioned to a dark space where Solo, Laplace and Chansin were standing next to each other, glaring at the audience._

_Final__ scene transitioned to Geo, Sonia, Leon, and Solo standing together with their respective Wizards and Yokai partners. All looking at the audience with confidence in their eyes. Surrounded by several Yokai Medals._

**(End of song)**

* * *

**………...Chapter 2…………**

**...Part 1: Dull Demeanor...**

The school bell of Springdale Elementary rang as the students of Class 5-2 regrouped in the classroom.

"Hey guys!", an average boy by the name of **Nathan Adams,** mostly known as **Nate**, greeted his friends. They were chatting amongst themselves like crazy, but at least they responded to his greeting.

"Oh. Hey, Nate!", A large blue shirted boy named **Barnaby "Bear" Bernstein** greeted him.

"What's up?", Nate asked.

"Haven't you heard? We're gonna get new students in our class today. About five of them to be exact!", another friend of his, named **Edward "Eddie" Archer** exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa! Five new students in one day!?", Nate was shocked by the news. Getting two new students in a class can be surprising at best, but five?

"I know, right? Isn't it exciting? That means we'll have more friends to make.", the lone girl of the group, named **Katie Forester** clasped her hands happily.

"Yeah. Maybe.", Nate smiled. _'And hopefully they're as average as me. Then I won't be the only average one in class.'_, he thought.

Then their homeroom teacher, Mr. Johnson walked into the classroom of 5-2. "Okay, class. Settle down.", the teacher's presence was enough to make the students sit down in their respective desks. "I know you're all excited to meet these new students. But I want you to be on your best behavior. Because these students are transferred from Echo Ridge Elementary.", Mr. Johnson announced.

The students began talking amongst themselves about the topic.

"Wait. Echo Ridge Elementary? Isn't that like, one the most technologically advanced schools in the world?", Eddie raised his hand in question.

"Ahh. I see you've done your research, Edward.", the homeroom teacher was impressed by Eddie's knowledge.

"But if what Eddie said was right, then why would some students from such a techy school would wanna transfer to ours?", another girl named Alex wondered.

"Well. If you want some answers, I suggest you ask them yourselves.", Mr. Johnson replied before gesturing someone at the door. "You can come in now."

The students became anxious about this. They're gonna have students from a hi-tech school today. What if these students won't be friendly because of their high standards? Well. The only way to find out is to see these students themselves as five of them walked into the classroom.

The students observed that there is one blonde girl out of four boys. Though the blonde girl appears to have some sort of authority to the group, implying to be their de facto leader.

But Mr. Johnson didn't stutter like the students. He is an adult after all. "Introduce yourselves.", he said.

The blonde girl went forward. She laid her hands on her hips after adjusting her glasses. "I'm Luna Platz! Soon to be President of Springdale Elementary School Council! Pleased to meet you.", Luna greeted pridefully after curtseying.

While most students would find that introduction a little too bold, but no one's perfect, so they gave an applause.

"Wow. Luna. Looks like you've already set up a goal in mind.", the homeroom teacher complimented.

"Of course, sir. I used to be the Council President in our school. And I wish to do the same thing here for the sake of this school.", Luna curtseyed at the teacher. Her declaration of leadership earned her more applause from the students.

_'Uh. Luna. Aren't you doing this just to investigate the paranormal activity in this school?',_ Ophiuca asked telepathically, but was promptly ignored.

"Wow! I thought she was just some rich snob. But looks like I'm wrong about it.", a boy named Kenny spoke. "Well. Eddie's rich too, and he's also a nice guy.", a girl named Chelsea mentioned, making Eddie blush at her compliment.

Then a meek but cool looking brunette went forward next. "Umm. I'm Geo Stelar. And…. I like, technology and astronomy. Pleased to m-meet you?", Geo bowed politely.

"Huh. So he's a guy who's into science.", a girl named Megan deduced.

"I don't know about you girls, but I think he's handsome.", Alex gave a flirty look at Geo.

"A nerd, huh? Sounds like your kind of guy, Stephen.", a boy named Matt told another nerdy boy, who raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

Geo forced a smile when he noticed several girls swooning over him. The best he could do is wave his hand and laughed gingerly, which only made the girls swoon even more, with hearts replacing their eyes._ 'Ah geez. Not this again.',_ Geo mumbled.

Cosmonyan floated next to him snickering. "Wow. Who knew you are such a lady killer, Geo.", he said to him. Geo could only ignore the Yokai, since he's invisible to everyone else. "It is his gift. It is his curse.", Omega-Xis said in his Hunter-VG quietly.

Nate couldn't help but turn green with envy at the visored brunette. "Drat. He's so cool.", Nate grumbled. Then he smiled when he saw that Katie was the only girl who wasn't swooning over him. "Good thing he's not Katie's type."

"Well. He does looks cool and talented after all, Nate. While you're just an average boy with a special watch.", a certain marshmallow ghost appeared next to Nate pointed out bluntly, making him growl.

"Gee. Thanks for the pep talk, Whisper.", Nate rolled his eyes out of sarcasm. Then he noticed something Geo was wearing. "Is that, a Yokai Watch?", Nate widened his eyes. But it was nothing compared to Whisper exploding with shock.

Then it was the blonde boy in a green hoodie's turn. He looked so confident and happy to be in a new school where he is about to make new friends, if his big smile didn't give it away.

"What's up, dudes and dudettes!?", as Leon was cheerfully preparing to give his introduction, an orange aura was spreading into him. "The name's-", Leon suddenly paused as the aura surrounded him completely.

Then his personality suddenly turned grumpy and dismissal. "None of your business……", he crossed his arms dismissively.

The students, including his friends, looked shocked and disappointed at his display.

Luna and her friends took notice. "Hey! What are you doing, Leon?", Luna called him out on his sudden change in demeanor.

Leon responded half-heartedly, "Who cares?"

Luna reeled back in surprise. "Leon! Cut it out! You're embarrassing yourself!", she scolded. Leon simply scoffed.

Geo paled. "This isn't right. Leon wouldn't never act like that. Let alone oppose Prez unless for a good reason. And this is not.", Geo mentioned.

Then Cosmonyan's antenna popped out of his helmet and blinked. "If it's nyot nyormal, then it's PARANYORMAL!", he raised his paw in acknowledgement.

Nate squinted, "Wait a minute. If these new students find that Leon guy's behavior weird

.", then his eyes widened.

"Then this must be the work of a Yokai!", he guessed.

"He's Inspirited. I can feel some sort of Yokai energy around him. Shine your Yokai Watch at the source.", Cosmonyan told Geo, who did just that.

Whisper shook his head in disbelief, "Oh, Nate. That's preposterous! He's probably anxious.", ignoring Whisper's denial, Nate shined his Yokai Watch at the Inspirited Leon. "Anyone would be anxious when they're going to a new school. That's why they'll start behaving like an anti so-"

"There it is!", Nate and Geo shouted as they found the culprit, an orange daruma latched on Leon's head.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!?", Whisper did a wild take.

Said Yokai is an orange daruma Yo-kai. It has four pairs of blue markings, humanoid arms and short legs, dark peach noses, white eyes with no visible pupils, and black facial hair. He has an outer shell in which it has pale peach skin and having a serious expression. It's actual appearance is underneath the outer shell, has pale blue skin and arms holding the outer face, has drooping facial hair, and holding a dull expression unlike the mask's serious expression, literally.

"So. What Yokai is that?", Geo and Nate asked their Yokai butlers simultaneously.

Both Whisper and Cosmonyan pulled out their Yokai Pads, though Whisper did so behind Nate's back, in which the average boy noticed with deadpan look.

"Of course! I-it's a multi-faced Daruma Yokai with two different expressions……..", Whisper panickedly guessed as he slid his finger on his tablet.

"Let's see. Yokai from the Tough Tribe…………", Cosmonyan on the other hand was calmly fiddling with his tablet without bothering to hide it. Acknowledging the fact that he doesn't know all the Yokai unlike Whisper.

"That's **Dulluma**!", both Yokai announced with a pointer finger.

**Name: Dulluma**

**Rank: E**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Tribe: Tough**

"He looks like a lucky daruma, but Dulluma's real body is inside the shell. Dull and sluggish, he can really slow you down.", Cosmonyan read the Yokai's description.

"Dulluma is a Yokai who Inspirits people who make people go-", Whisper then dressed up as an emo teen. "Ugh. Why do I even bother with this? I don't care.", he then reverted to his original personality. "Like so."

Geo gritted his teeth. How could such a lowly Yokai embarrass his best friend in a new school. "Scare him off.", Geo said coldly.

"Don't mind if I do!", Cosmonyan gleefully pulled out his energy gun and blasted Dulluma.

"Ugh….", Dulluma groaned as he jumped off Leon's body, making him pass out. Dulluma then rolled out of the classroom.

"Leon!", Luna gasped in concern as Bud grabbed him.

Geo looked at the exit where the mischievous Yokai escaped. "I'll get the doctor!", Geo told Luna as he went off to chase after Dulluma.

Nate stood up and called the teacher. "Umm. I'll go help him, Mr. Johnson. He might not know where the infirmary is.", well, Nate's not totally lying on that part.

"Okay.", the homeroom teacher nodded. Nate exited to follow Geo.

Leon groaned as he woke up. "Ugh… What happened?", he throbbed his shaking head.

………………………………

Geo chased Dulluma all the way to the school roof, with Nate and Whisper hiding behind a wall to observe Geo's use of the Yokai Watch.

"Nobody embarasses my best friend and gets away with it!", Geo shouted at Dulluma angrily for making Leon look bad on his first day in a new school. "Whoa. He is scary when he's worried.", Cosmonyan remarked. "You have no idea.", Omega-Xis stated.

Dulluma only hung his head. "Who cares……….", Dulluma perform some sort of dance to fire his Inspirit aura at Geo. He widened his eyes. He couldn't dodge an attack so sudden that he raised his arms to try and block it.

"Look out!", Cosmonyan pushed him away from the line of fire, taking the hit himself.

"Cosmonyan!", Geo yelled.

"Cosmonyan? So that cat is a Yokai like Jibanyan?", Nate wondered.

"Ah. Yes. Cosmonyan is a……", Whisper stuttered trying to think of what Yokai Cosmonyan is, before frantically searching in his Yokai Pad. "A cat Yokai in a space suit! That's what it is!", he declared.

Nate deadpanned. "That's it?", he said.

"That's what I said.", Whisper concluded before sweating profusely.

Not buying it, Nate swiped the Yokai Pad off Whisper's hands and took a look. "There's nothing about that Yokai!", he said angrily. "You could just say you don't know!", he proceeded to slap him with a paper fan.

Back to the battle, Geo walked closer to Cosmonyan, who was still down from the Inspiritment.

"Cosmonyan? Are you, okay?", Geo stretched his hand out.

"Why do you care? My afterlife sucks……", Cosmonyan said sadly, his eyes even have eyebags underneath.

"No….. He must've been Inspirited.", Geo paled at the sight of his possessed partner Yokai, drained of his motivation to fight.

"Grr……", Geo gritted his teeth at Dulluma, who's still sighing depressively. "Who cares about how you feel?", Dulluma insulted.

_'Chill out, kid. Don't let him get over your head.'_, Omega-Xis spoke in telepathy.

Geo breathed deeply to calm down. "Right. I can't EM Wave Change here. Can't risk exposing myself, and Cosmonyan is out of commission.", the brunette looked at his still Inspirited partner Yokai with worry.

'You do have another Medal with you, right?', Omega-Xis reminded him.

"Oh yeah! The Buhu Medal!", Geo pulled the aforementioned medal out of his pocket.

"The Buhu Medal? So that means that boy befriended Buhu?", Whisper was shocked.

"And what's EM Wave Change?", Nate raised his eyebrow at the term.

"So? How do I use it again?", Geo took a look at the medal, then his Yokai Watch. Then he began to put two on two together.

An imaginary light bulb appeared above his head.

"That's it!"

……………………………

Geo raised his Yokai Watch hand in the air.

**"Yokai Watch!"**

**"Activate!",**

Geo shouted as he opened the lens of the watch.

The Buhu Medal flew up in the air before being caught by Geo.

**"Alright, Buhu!"**

**"I'm calling you!"**

Geo inserted the medal into the slot and slammed the lens on the watch.

**[Summoning Eerie!]**

The bezel of the watch glowed purple as a purple beams and runes of light shot out of the lens and crashed into the ground, where Buhu emerged out of it dancing to the music.

**[Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee!****Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie!]**

"Buhu…..", Buhu squacked sullenly.

**[Name: Buhu]**

**[Rank: E]**

**[Attribute: Wind]**

**[Tribe:Eerie]**

**[****Attention****, please!** **_Buhu_****! The Wind Attribute Yokai of the Eerie Tribe!]**, the Yokai Watch announced loudly.

………………………………

"Oh. Hello, Geo. Did you call me for something?", Buhu asked her summoner.

Geo nodded. "I need you to defeat Dulluma. He's Inspirited Cosmonyan.", he told her, Pointing at Cosmonyan sulking in the corner.

"My life... is worthless……..", Cosmonyan muttered.

Buhu always disliked making anyone miserable despite her nature. So it wreaks when someone else _enjoyed_ making them do so.

"Okay………", Buhu said depressively before engaging Dulluma.

"Oh. Guess I'm fighting you. Who cares…..", Dulluma sighed before putting his battle mask on.

"I won't disappoint Geo.", Buhu said as she dodged Dulluma's tackle attack by flying above.

Dulluma sighed before throwing a rock at her, nailing her in the head. "Ouchie!", she recoiled from the hit. Buhu counterattacked by flapping her wings to blast wind at the Daruma Yokai.

"Wow….. A battle between two emo ghosts. Talk about awkward.", Omega-Xis sweatdropped at the rather aforementioned scene.

"Whoa!", Dulluma almost fell over by the gust of wind. "What a drag……..", Dulluma mumbled before rolling towards Buhu and struck her down. "Oww…….", Buhu cried.

"You can do it, Buhu! I believe in you!", Geo cheered for the Bird Yokai.

Buhu eventually got up. "Geo…… believed in me… Then I have to win!", Buhu declared confidently before spinning her head around, gathering purple energy from her surroundings.

"What's Buhu doing?", Nate was confused by her behavior.

"She's charging up her **Soultimate**!", Whisper said with a shock.

"**BOOHOO BLAST!",** Buhu flapped her wings and blasted purple energy waves at Dulluma.

"Yooooowwwww!!!", Dulluma was pushed back and crashed into a wall. "Ugh……", the Yokai's eyes swirled, signalled it was knocked out.

The Inspirit aura was dispelled from Cosmonyan's body. The cat Yokai blinked. "What just happened?"

"Cosmonyan! You're alright!", Geo immediate wrapped him in an embrace. "Whoa. Easy there, buddy. I was only Inspirited. This is a very common thing, ya knyow.", Cosmonyan said, flustered. "I know. But you weren't being yourself. I am worried if anything happens to my friends.", Geo said before releasing him.

"Geez, Geo. Do you always worry too much?", Cosmonyan raised his eyebrow. "That's my kid.", Omega-Xis chuckled.

**"*sniff*** How heartwarming. He actually cared for his Yokai partner.", Whisper comically blew his (nose?) on a tissue paper. "Still. How does this guy has a Yokai Watch?", Nate thought curiously.

"Ugh…….", Dulluma, having regained consciousness, rubbed his head. Geo, Cosmonyan and Buhu walked up to the battered Yokai. The Yokai responded by sweating fearfully.

"Promise you won't embarrass my friends like that?", Geo threatened him, arms crossed as Cosmonyan cocked his laser gun gleefully while Buhu laid a glare at him.

Dulluma switched to a begging position, "Okay! Okay! I won't do that again! I promise!". Dulluma then tossed his Yokai Medal at Geo, who grabbed it reflexively. "Here! Take my Medal!", Dulluma said panickedly before jumping off the school roof.

Geo paled when he did that, "Wait! No!", he tried to reach out to the diving Yokai.

"Don't worry. Yokai can't die, since they're technically already dead.", Cosmonyan lectured. "Besides. Dulluma's shell is hard enough to handle a head on collision with a truck.", he said as Dulluma crashed into the ground with no worse for wear….. before rolling away.

Then Geo realized something, "Wait a minute. Things can turn to Yokai too?", he wondered about Dulluma's case, since he's Yokai born from a daruma doll, an inanimate object.

Cosmonyan pulled out his Yokai Pad. Seriously, where did he keep all those stuff? "Yup. But it's a rare case.", he explained as he read the tablet.

Then the school bell rang.

Geo and Nate turned white with shock. "Oh, crap! We missed the period!", then Geo became curious when he noticed someone else. Nate cupped his hands on his mouth.

"Hello? Is someone there?", Geo spun his head to find the source. Nate remained silent. "I swear I heard someone here."

Geo shrugged and ran back to the school, with Nate following him.

……………………………….

When Geo ran back to the classroom, he sighed in relief to what he saw.

Luna was having a girl talk with a few girls in the class, including Katie.

Bud was arm wrestling against Bear. Leon, Zack and Eddie were cheering on the sidelines.

The classroom was going smooth as if nothing happened.

Cosmonyan's antenna popped out and blinked. "Wait. I sense a Yokai here. Shine it here.", he pointed at the classroom.

Geo did as he was told. That's when a green cloud emerged. The cloud disappear and revealed a humanoid Yokai.

A little humanoid Yo-kai who had a sandy body and is much shorter than Geo. His body is gold-ish brown and he has black eyes with light blue pupils.

The Yokai noticed that he was being flashed and turned around.

"Oh. Hello there.", the Yokai greeted politely.

"Hello. Who are you?", Geo asked.

"My name is **Sandmeh**. Pleased to meet you.", the Yokai named Sandmeh bowed.

**Name: Sandmeh**

**Rank: E**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Tribe: Heartful**

"A simple, serene Yo-kai whose calming aura is so effective, he can get even Roughraff to chill out.", Cosmonyan read his Yokai Pad.

"So he's a Yokai that can make anyone friendly and polite, huh?", Omega-Xis snarked.

"So. What are you doing here, Sandmeh?", Geo asked quietly in the hallway, not wanting to alarm the classroom.

"I saw that something's wrong in this classroom,", Sandmeh explained.

………………………

**_Flashback._**

_After__ Geo and Nate left the classroom to chase after Dulluma, Leon woke up._

_"Wh….. What happened?", Leon groaned._

_"You were dismissing the whole class rudely when you're supposed to introduce yourself. Then you passed out suddenly.", Luna scolded.__Leon's eyes widened when she said that._

_"I-I did!?", Leon looked at all the students who gave him awkward stares._

_Leon__ recomposed himself and bowed repeatedly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what's going on with me!"_

_While__ Leon was apologizing profusely, Sandmeh just happened to be passing by and saw Leon crying between apologies_.

"So I decided to give him a hand."

_Sandmeh went towards Leon and Inspirited him.__This made Leon calm down as he hung his head low and spoke again._

_"It's just that….. I'm so nervous to come to a new school. I even went through this same episode when I transferred to Echo Ridge Elementary.", he then smiled at his friends._

_"But thanks to Prez and my newfound friends, I was able to fit in easily.", Luna, Bud and Zack smiled back at him._

_"It's alright, Leon. Everyone's welcome to Springdale Elementary. You don't need to feel nervous.", Mr. Johnson reassured him._

_Sandmeh__ smiled happily, satisfied with his duty._

………………………..

"Thanks, Sandmeh. You're a lifesaver.", Geo thanked silently, making sure not to be noticed by anyone else.

"You're welcome, sir.", Sandmeh bowed.

"You can call me Geo.", after he said that, Sandmeh gave him his Yokai Medal. Geo couldn't help but notice that unlike Buhu and Cosmonyan's medal, Sandmeh's medal has green outlines instead of grey.

Cosmonyan noticed this and pulled out his Yokai Pad, "This is a **Z-Medal**. They basically function like most Medals, except they were first featured to be used for the **Yokai Watch Type-Z** models."

Geo then looked at his own Yokai Watch curiously. Cosmonyan understood that look and scrolled through his tablet for a picture of a grey Yokai Watch. "I don't know what your watch is, but this is one of the early models.", the cat Yokai scratched his chin, "I only remembered receiving this just before I got sealed in the Crank-a-kai, nothing else. So it's nothing but a mystery."

"I see.", Geo nodded.

"Uh. Geo. Who are you talking to?", Mr. Johnson asked, slightly unnerved after noticing him monologuing.

"U-uh. Someone from a-nother class! Yeah! Just b-breaking the ice. Hehehe……….", Geo laughed nervously.

The homeroom teacher raised his eyebrow before shrugging it off. "Well. Hope you enjoy your stay here in school.", he smiled before standing out and walked out of the classroom.

As soon as the teacher is out of sight, "Phew. That was close.", Geo sighed in relief. "Why would you not tell the teacher about Yokai? He's an adult, he should be smart.", Cosmonyan asked confusedly. "Because he'll think I'm crazy? Duh.", Geo deadpanned. "Let's just go inside for now. We'll talk about it later.", Geo said quietly before entering the classroom.

Meanwhile, Nate was standing behind the stairs, apparently he was stalking Geo. "How come he has a Yokai Watch? I thought only I was the only one with the watch so far.", he thought, a little bit hard to believe that. "Maybe someone slipped the knowledge and gave one to him? It could be any Yokai.", Whisper assumed.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?", Mr. Johnson's voice startled Nate so much, "GAH!", that he jumped and fell down the stairs. The teacher winced at the scene. Nate's eyes were swirling from the crash. "Owwww…….", the average boy groaned in pain.

Whisper sighed before raising his shoulders dismissively, "You've really need to stop being so jumpy, Nate.", he said.

"Nobody cares……..", Dulluma commented offscreen.

...

**….Part 2: Mochi Power!...**

The class is having recess. So the students decided to pass the time by cleaning up the classroom.

"Well. Things were running smooth so far.", Geo said quietly, while washing the windows. "Don't you ever wish for something abnyormal to happen in your life?", Cosmonyan crossed his arms. Geo shook his head, "Not really. I just accept whatever came to me. Some people don't ask to be heroes. But fate isn't always fair to us. All we can do is try to make the most out of what we get.", he said, leaving Cosmonyan blinked from his words of wisdom.

"Whoa. That's really deep.", Cosmonyan noted.

"Your talking to someone with experience, rookie.", Omega-Xis said, earning a confused look from the Cat Yokai. "But if I were him, I'd totally wish for something to happen so I can beat the heck out of them!", he whispered to him.

"Umm. Can someone give me a hand with this?", Bear was having trouble moving a wardrobe to sweep the dust behind it.

"Sure thing, Bear.", Bud decided to help since he is the strongest one in Luna's group. He placed his hands under the other side of the wardrobe, ready to lift it with Bear.

Then suddenly, Bud was surrounded in red miasma.

"**MOCHI POWER!!!",** a split second later, the wardrobe was lifted into the air by Bud himself! Bear was thrown off the ground. Everyone jawdropped at the sight.

"HUUUUOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!", with another roar, he threw the wardrobe halfway across the room. It landed with a loud thud.

"Watch it, Bud! That's cost plenty!", Mr. Johnson scolded, hiding behind his desk from the impact. Then the red aura disappeared from the big boy.

"Huh? What just happened?", Bud blinked, having absolutely no idea.

"Uh oh……", Cosmonyan paled, knowing the inevitable, especially after his 'Yokai Radar' just beeped.

"Probably a one time occurance. I'm sure it's not gonna happen twice.", Geo shrugged.

Omega-Xis facepalmed, "Way to jinx it, kid."

…………………...

It's lunchtime. And from what Geo and company discovered that the classmates of Springdale Elementary frequently rotate in serving lunch to other classmates in the cafeteria.

"Wassup! Up for some fried chicken? Don't forget to cross the road safely, so you can help the chickens get to the other side!", Leon just happened to be one of the lunch kids serving the meals, swung his arm to emphasize his joke, earning a chuckle from the customer. He then gave him the chicken.

"Hey, Leon! Can you help me lift this up?", Chloe asked him to help carry a curry refill. "Sure thing!", Leon adjusted his cap, before glancing at his customers, "I'll be right back after these messages!", he winked before heading into the kitchen.

"Is he always like this?", Katie asked Luna about the American blonde's,... eccentricity. They were sitting in a girl's table. "Yup.", she deadpanned, eating a spoonful of curry rice. "Let's just say he's our group's cheerleader-"

"**MOCHI POWER!!!",** Luna coughed in shock when she saw Leon delivered five pots of curry, at once! With his bare hands! He slammed the pots on the floor, shaking the ground and nearly spilt the contents of the curry.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight. "Okay. Not that energetic.", Luna sweatdropped.

"Now you're convinced?", Cosmonyan smirked at the brunette. Geo sighed without a word and activated the Yokai Watch's flashlight. He shined the light at Leon who was flexing his arms and roaring energetically, scaring nearby students.

A cloud of red spectral energy appeared behind the blonde boy before revealing a Yokai resembling an anthropomorphic mochi cake.

The Yokai initially appears as a kakumochi (square rice cake) with a scowling face with flushed cheeks pops out and bulky arms and stubby feet and a strip of nori resembling pants wrapped around his waist.

Geo's eye twitched at the weird looking Yokai, even by Yokai standards. "First we met a Yokai that looks like a toy, now there's a Yokai that looks like food?", he mumbled in ire. "Trust me. I stopped asking myself that a long time ago.", Cosmonyan joked before pulling out his Yokai Pad.

"Huh. So that Cat Yokai of his also gave him Yokai knowledge. Who knew?", Nate glanced at Cosmonyan reading his tablet. He shined his own Yokai Watch at the target earlier while Whisper, as usual, mentioned otherwise. "At least he knows he doesn't know everything, unlike someone else I know.", he gave Whisper a deadpan look, the marshmallow ghost was frantically looking at his Yokai Pad behind his back, despite Nate being aware of it.

"Whaaaaa!? What are you talking about, Nate? If course I know everything!", Whisper's face sweated as he denied Nate's claim, all while he was still scrolling through his tablet behind his own back without missing a beat. Nate just rolled his eyes, not even caring what he's doing.

"Let's see. He's a Yokai from the Brave Tribe.", Cosmonyan was reading on his tablet for said Yokai.

"That's **Mochismo**!", Whisper and Cosmonyan announced the Yokai in unison.

**Name: Mochismo**

**Rank: D**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Tribe: Brave**

"Mochismo's cute most of the time, but when he's mad, his body cracks and his manly face pops out.', That's what it says.", Cosmonyan explained.

"Mochismo is a Yokai who can grant anyone super strength. They'll be like-", Whisper then suddenly turned to a muscular figure. "HWAA! LOOK AT ME! I'M SUPER STRONG!", he flexed his muscles loudly, before deflating. "Something like that."

Geo thought, "Sure. Having super strength is great and all, but Mochismo's Inspiritment is making Leon scaring the students. We need to chase him out of the classroom.", he instructed Cosmonyan.

"Thought you nyever asked, partnyer.", Cosmonyan gleefully twirled his laser gun and blasted at Mochismo. "YEOW!", the Mochi Yokai yelped in pain from having his butt shot. He turned around to glare at the culprit with a steaming red face, "Why you little-"

"Pew! Pew! Pew!", Cosmonyan cried gleefully as he continued blasting Mochismo. "YIKES!", this finally drove the Yokai to run out of the building. Leon eventually stopped whatever he's doing and simply blinked in confusion. "What just happened?", he asked. Geo promptly gave chase to that mischievous Yokai.

"After them!", Whisper pointed loudly. Nate obliged.

……………………

Mochismo was running out of the school grounds, then he stopped to breathe. "Phew. The coast is clear."

"Or so you thought?", a familiar voice alerted Mochismo as he turned around to find Cosmonyan flying in front of him, his blaster aimed him and a big grin plastered on his face. Geo finally caught up with the two dueling Yokai before clutching his knees tiredly.

"Leave me alone! **MOCHI POWER!",** Mochismo retaliated by flexing his arms. Red aura began to surround him as his already bulging arms started bulging.

"Ooh! Feisty! I like it!", Cosmonyan said before shooting a laser at Mochismo. Unfortunately, his increased strength means he can brush off lasers with his body, literally.

"Haha! Only strong Yokai can win!", Mochismo boasted as he threw a punch at the Cat Yokai, who easily dodged it by flying back.

"But what's the point of being strong if you can't even reach me?", Cosmonyan laughed at his boast being backfired. "Nye nyeh!", he pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out to taunt his opponent.

Geo sweatdropped at his behavior, "Is he serious?", he deadpanned.

Omega-Xis on the other hand was amused, "Heh. I like this cat. He's funny.", he laughed. "Only you can be fast friends with bloodthirsty attitudes.", he glanced at his Wizard.

Mochismo was literally steaming with anger, that he's turning red. "I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO KIBBLE, YOU LITTLE RASCAL!", he roared furiously before lunging at the laughing Cat Yokai. He managed to grab the cat by the leg since he's distracted.

"WHOAOAOAOAAO!", Cosmonyan yelled dizzily due to Mochismo spinning him around before being tossed through the bushes.

"Cosmonyan!", Geo shouted as he ran towards his injured Yokai partner, who was lying on his belly. "Are you alright?", he asked.

Cosmonyan moaned before getting up. He then gasped when he saw something tragic.

His blaster was crushed.

"You….. You broke my blaster!", he glared at the offending Yokai. He then slowly flew up with a very angry face that surprisingly, managed to intimidate Mochismo.

"YOU'RE GONNYA PAY!!!", he screamed as he pulled out a gatling gun from his jetpack. Mochismo's body turned white in fear. Even Geo was terrified by his outburst that he backed away.

"Yup. It's official. He's toast.", Whisper commented.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!", screaming with fur-ry, pun intended, Cosmonyan fired a massive volley of lasers from the gatling. Mochismo was forced to tap dance to avoid getting hit by the lasers.

"Whoa! Cosmonyan! Take it easy!", Geo tried to get him to stop, but his words fell on deaf ears as two mounted rocket launchers popped out of his jetpack. He fired two missiles at the Yokai.

***BOOM!***

"AIIIIEEEE!", the explosion sent Mochismo flying into the school wall. The crash left him stuck in his own imprint on the wall, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Yikes. Remind me not to break his favorite toy.", Omega-Xis was surprisingly unnerved by the overkill. "Agreed.", Geo nodded.

As Mochismo woke up, he suddenly found his face met with a lightsaber held by Cosmonyan. "And this is for my blaster!", he gave a sadistic grin before raising the lightsaber up.

"That's enough, Cosmonyan!", the Yokai lowered his lightsaber at Geo's command. He didn't look too pleased. In fact, he seemed pretty angry himself. "I think he got the message.", he said sternly as he walked towards the two dueling Yokai. Mochismo was curling into a ball, shaking in terror. In fact, his face and limbs shrunk to make him look cute and innocent, totally opposite his macho form.

"Aww, come on. Like I said. Yokai can't die. I'll just keep blasting him till I blow my steam-"

"I said that's enough!", Geo shouted, making the Yokai shiver. "Fine……..", he begrudgingly stored his lightsaber into his jetpack.

Geo turned to look at the scared mochi Yokai. Mochismo, still in his cute form, took a glance at Geo, before hiding his face again. "Don't hurt me, please!", he cried with a surprisingly high pitched voice. That onslaught seriously broke him enough to change him physically.

Geo knelt down to his eye level, "I'm sorry that Cosmonyan hurt you so badly. We just wanted you to stop Inspiriting Leon because you were embarrassing him."

Mochismo stopped shaking when Geo asked him nicely. He was expecting the human to be just as crazy as the cat. But turns out he was wrong.

"I-I didn't mean to…..", Mochismo stood up. He fidgeted his hands. "I just wanted to give those kids a hand with lifting those heavy things.", he then sat down.

………………………..

**_Flashback_**

_A muscular man was lifting multiple boxes of ingredient to make mochi_.

"Before I was Mochismo, I was a stockboy working in a mochi restaurant. A muscular one to be exact.", he began. "I happily spent my life delivering ingredients to help my restaurant cook and serve mochi to satisfy my customers' hungry tummies.

_Next scene showing some chefs cooking mochi and waiters serving mochi to customers_.

"But one day, I pushed my limits too far."

_"Umm. Are you sure you can lift all of those?", a truck driver worriedly asked the stockboy, who was lifting all of the boxes from the truck. All at once!_

_"D-don't w-worry! Th-there's n-n-nothing, I-I can't l-lift. I am the strongest man in the restaurant, after all!", the stockboy's legs were shaking from fatigue, but he refused to give in._

_But__ as soon he was about to take a step towards the restaurant, he was almost tipping over. "WHOAOAOAOAAO!!!", the stockboy eventually fell over, as every single box he lifted fell on him like an avalanche_.

"Everything went blank after that. And once I finally opened my eyes again."

_He opened his eyes to find several people running towards the pile of boxes, frantically trying to lift the boxes off the stockboy.__He was confused to find his body there, when he was right here. Then he saw his hands. They were still muscular, but white. This left him surprised as he looked at a reflection in the building wall_.

"I was a Yokai."

_Mochismo screamed in shock_ _that he scared a few birds away._

**_Flashback ended._**

…………………….

Mochismo clenched his fist in despair, "I turned into Mochismo, because I wasn't strong enough to lift those boxes!", he said frustratingly. "So I decided to spend my afterlife helping people with weightlifting problems."

**"*sniff*** Such a heartbreaking death…..", Whisper said sadly before blowing on a tissue paper. "So he became a Yokai because he got crushed by some boxes. What's so heartbreaking about that?", Nate deadpanned. Both were hiding behind the bush.

_'By possessing them against their will? Not the best move.',_ Geo thought. He knew all too well that this is not the best strategy.

He sighed before speaking to him, "Mochismo. Sometimes in life, there are some tasks that you just can't tackle all by yourself.", he stood up.

"Take a look.", he pointed at the classroom where his friends and classmates were moving more pots.

Mochismo did as Geo told. He saw Leon was picking up the spilt curry pots. But when he almost trip, Mochismo was freaking out. But then he saw that Bear grabbed the falling pots before they could hit his face. Leon scratched his head in embarrassment. But they all just laughed it off together.

"See that? It's called teamwork. More hands lifting is just as better as having bigger arms.", Mochismo clenched his heart at Geo's words. Maybe that's the problem that caused him to become a Yokai. He started sobbing sadly.

"I'm so stupid…….", he muttered. "To think that I became a Yokai was my own doing……..", he went back to his cute form, curling into his fetal position in shame.

Geo patted his shoulder, "Maybe there's a better reason you've become a Yokai. You're given a second chance to help people accomplish something you didn't.", Mochismo looked at him.

"I mean, you've been trying to help people lifting heavy things during your time as a Yokai. At least you have good reasons to use your powers. You're just not doing it right.", Geo said.

Mochismo thought about it. He never did ask anyone about his mistakes because **(1)**, Yokai are invisible to humans, and **(2)**, he never tried possessing a Yokai since they have their own powers, but maybe Geo has a point, maybe he never tried to take a good look at what they're doing to make sure if his powers are really needed for those problems.

Mochismo took a deep breath, and popped out his manly face. "I know that a manly Yokai like me should never ask for help, but a man should also be thankful, like my Pops always say.", he smiled before pulling out his Yokai Medal and handed it to Geo, "Consider this my token of gratitude, chum. Call me if you ever need something heavy to lift.", he flexed his arm before leaving.

"That turned out better than you expected, kid.", Omega-Xis chuckled in his Hunter-VG.

"Yeah. We should head back. Prez is gonna be worried sick if she finds out I'm missing.", Geo stood up and left the area.

"Wow. This Geo boy sure knows how to handle such solutions rather maturely. And I'm still wondering who's that blue Yokai floating next to him.", Whisper commented, noting about Omega-Xis. Then he noticed that Nate's hands were trembling and his face darkened.

"That guy thinks he's so cool. Not only did he came from a hi-tech school, he even got a Yokai Watch like me!", Nate was growling enviously.

"Uhh… L-look on the bright side, at least n-now we found another person who can share Yokai knowledge with you.", Whisper was sweating bullets, trying to calm Nate down before he decided to do something stupid. But alas, Nate was too jealous to listen.

"If Katie falls for him, I'll never be able to get the girl of my dreams. She and that cool guy will get marry and have a happy family and a big home, while I'm forced to live in a garbage can for the rest of my life…..", Nate was slumping from his fantasy. Then he got back up with fiery passion burning in his eyes, "I'll have to make sure Katie doesn't fall for him!", he said while gritting his teeth.

Whisper shook his head, "I just hope his recklessness doesn't ruin his life first."

* * *

**"Let's Recap!"**

**Cosmonyan**: Yo! Geo! What Yokai did we met today?

**Geo**: Let's see. **Dulluma, Sandmeh**, and **Mochismo**.

Scene changed to Mochismo ready to lift up a 75kg barbell. **"MOCHI POWER!!!",** he roared before lifting up the barbell high up into the air.

"Impressive. That's a new record.", Geo commented. He, Omega-Xis, and Sandmeh, were sitting at the commentators table. "Umm. Why are we here?", Omega-Xis asked confusedly.

Cosmonyan, who's dressed in wrestler's spandex for some reason, scoffed at Mochismo's achievement. "Bah. I can lift heavier. Watch this!", Cosmonyan spat on his paws, rubbed them together, before gripping on a 150kg barbell!

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", he slowly lifted it up, before roaring with energy to finally lift it above his head.

Geo was about to compliment Cosmonyan, before he noticed that the floor below the Yokai began to crack. "Uh. Cosmonyan? I think you should-"

***CRACK!***

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", the floor eventually gave in to the barbell's weight and was crushed into a big gaping hole that swallowed the unfortunate Cat Yokai.

***CRASH!***

Geo, Omega-Xis, and Mochismo winced. "-let go…", Geo finished.

**"*sigh*** Nobody cares……..", Dulluma muttered in the background.

* * *

**Is it too weird that our fellow Team Star Force have transferred schools just for the sake of Luna's investigation? And it looks like Nate has become suspicious and jealous of the new guy at the same time.**

**So****. What chapter do you want Switch to write next?**

**A battle between two Yokai Watch users?**

**Or a battle between hot and cold?**

**Or both?**

**Leave your votes on the Review section below.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

**"ATTACK!"**

"_Japanese. (Translated)"_

* * *

**_"Yokai. Invisible beings that exists within your world. They always cause trouble without you ever even noticing. Whether you suddenly hot and cold at the same time? Or when you're feeling env-"_**

**_"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"_**

**_Cosmonyan suddenly kicked Whisper off his chair. The pitch black room was lit completely, revealing the bright and colorful background._**

**_"OW! You again!?", Whisper shouted in anger at Cosmonyan for interrupting his speech._**

**_"Duh. Like I said a thousand times, who wants to listen to that boring speech of yours?", Cosmonyan said dismissively._**

**_"Why I oughta-"_**

**_*BAM!*_**

**_Cosmonyan whacked Whisper's head with a mallet, knocking him out._**

**_"That should shut him up.", he said before storing the mallet into his jetpack._**

**_"*ahem* Now where were we?", Cosmonyan rubbed his chin as he sat down on Whisper's chair._**

**_"Oh yeah!", he then turned on a screen, displaying the Yokai Watch._**

**_"The Yokai Watch is a tool that let's any wearer see and interact with Yokai. With a tool like this, we will finally bridge the gap between the Human World and the Yokai World!", the cat Yokai spun around happily. "I mean, how cool is that!?"_**

**_Then Cosmonyan glanced at Whisper groaning as if he's waking up._**

_**Cosmonyan paled before whispering to the audience, "Uh oh. Looks like I only have a few seconds left to tell you that this author does not own **Mega Man Star Force** nor **Yokai Watch**, since those two belonged to **Capcom** and **Level-5** respectively."**_

**_"COSMONYAN!!!", Whisper shouted angrily offscreen._**

**_"MUSIC START!", Cosmonyan shouted before flying away._**

**_"I'M GONNA SMITE YOU, FURBALL!", Whisper was flailing his own hammer while chasing Cosmonyan._**

* * *

**Playing BGM (DiVE! - Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters - English Cover)**

_Four silhouettes power walked as the music began playing._

_Transition to Leon, Sonia, Solo, and then Geo, who held up his Yokai Watch as it glowed._

_"**AI" just wanna DiVE into the future!**_

_Geo and Omega-Xis were walking around Springdale when a yellow flaming wisp floated towards to them._

**_Maybe you could come along?_**

_Said wisp transformed into Cosmonyan, much to the duo's surprise._

**_Follow me that way,_**

_Several transitions, first where Cosmonyan emerged from a Crank-a-kai capsule opened by Geo, startling him._

**_Leading the pathway, baby!_**

_Second, as Geo and Omega-Xis were sitting on a grassy hill, Cosmonyan gets chased by a curiously stray dog._

**_Now we're turned on!_**

_Third, Geo, Omega-Xis and Cosmonyan gazed at the whole view of Springdale._

_Don't you hesitate to take that that first step!_

**_Wait and see how far you'll come!_**

_Geo was falling in an unknown space when spectral energy surrounded his left wrist, forming a Yokai Watch._

**_The journey is fruitful!_**

**_We're living our youthful freedom!_**

_Curiously, Geo slowly touched the button on the watch, causing it to glow brightly_

_The scene changed to the trademark "Yokai Watch" title. Then some data chunks materialized under the title before turning into words, forming the title of the fanfic._

**[Yokai Watch: Shooting Star]**

**_..._**

**_You can ride and run the code._**

_Geo was leaning on the classroom wall of Springdale Elementary, fiddling with his Hunter-VG. Katie, Bear and Eddie were playing some sort of multiplayer game. Bear gripped his hair in frustration, presumably losing the game. Geo chuckled in amusement. A transparent figure of **Cosmonyan** saluted the audience before flying away._

**_Hero up and break the mode._**

_Sonia, with Lyra floating next to her, was singing alongside the Next HarMEOWny girls on stage. A transparent figure of **Blizzaria** winked adorably and blew a snowy kiss at the audience before flying away. Geo was still fiddling with his Hunter-VG, leaning on a street lamp in front of the Next HarMeowny stage._

**_Know this,_**

_Leon was walking along the streets of Springdale chatting with Luna, Bud and Zack. A transparent figure of **Blazion** was punching at the audience with literal fiery passion before flying away. Geo, again was leaning on another street lamp, doing the same thing._

**_Hold this,_**

_Scene transitioned to night time at the same place. Only this time it was Solo, walking in the opposite direction with his Wizard, Laplace. A transparent figure of **Chansin** gave the audience a stoic glare.. Geo still leaned at the same area doing the same thing._

**_And don't forget to trust your heart._**

_Nate, **Whisper** and **Jibanyan** walked towards Geo at the school staircase, both Yokai Watch users greeted each other with a fist bump._

**_Here on out it's you and me,_**

_Geo turned his head around in curiosity. Then his eyes widened._

**_Breaking ground for all to see,_**

_He was suddenly in the Yokai World! With several Yokai wandering around._

**_Just text me where you wanna start!_**

_Cosmonyan floated towards him and Omega-Xis with joy. All while being surrounded by other friendly Yokai._

**_(And we'll go, bro!)_**

_Geo's Yokai Watch spun as Cosmonyan's medal magically inserted itself into the watch._

**_If you can't handle or keep the pace,_**

**_If you're not packing the system space,_**

_A Wicked Tribe symbol appeared from a wisp, revealing the Wicked Executives, who were rendered in silhouettes, except for their red glowing eyes._

**_I'll take your hand and make a plan to pave the way!_**

_After the Executives came Kin, Gin and Bronzlow. Behind them is a large shadowy figure reaching it's hand out as if to try and grab the reader._

_Then the scene changed to Rogue arming himself with his Laplace Sword and a Yokai Sword!_

_"**AI" just wanna DiVE into the future!**_

_Harp Note strummed her guitar to empower Blizzaria with Charming Yokai Energy, then fired her Shock Note attack while Blizzaria unleashed her Soultimate, "**Shiny Snowdrifts"** alongside her._

**_Maybe you could come along?_**

_Camo Leon, being Inspirited by Blazion (evidenced by his glowing red irises and a ghostly form of Blazion behind him mimicking his movements), roared confidently before unleashing Blazion's Soultimate, "**Blazing Fist".**_

**_Follow me that way, leading the pathway, baby!_**

_Mega Man fired his Charge Shot alongside Cosmonyan, who unleashed his Soultimate, "**Galaxy Blaster".** Both projectiles created an explosion engulfing some Terror Time Yokai._

**_Now we're turned on!_**

_Gargaros emerged from the explosion and slammed his club at the duo, forcing them to split up._

**_Time to make a mark on all the textbooks!_**

_Cosmonyan tossed Mega Man a Goldenyan Medal. Mega Man inserted the Medal into his Yokai Watch as spectral energy began to form around the watch._

**_Everyone will know our names!_**

_An arm and a leg popped out of some sort of spectral cloud, revealing Iron Catbot._

**_It's ours for the taking, the Universe waiting untamed!_**

_Iron Catbot crossed his arms to charge up his chest laser, then spread them wide apart to fire the laser, which is actually his Soultimate, "**Super Star Beam"!**_

...

_Scene transitioned to the front lot of Springdale Elementary, where Luna was pressing her glasses proudly, posing alongside Bud and Zack, as well as their Wizards Vogue, Ophiuca, Taurus, and Pedia._

_Then Nate, who was trying to pose for the camera, gets squished by Whisper and Jibanyan trying to hog the screen._

_Then the scenery changed to a Next HarMEOWny stage. Sonia, in one of her idol costumes, pointing and winking at the audience, with Lyra and Blizzaria posing alongside her._

_Then scene transition to some Yokai such as Goldenyan, Tattletell, Noway, and Komasan._

_Then next scenery changed to the Mount Millwood Temple. Leon lifted his cap up, smiling and pumping his fist alongside Camo and Blazion._

_Next scene transitioned to several Legendary Yokai, all in silhouettes with glowing red eyes._

_Then scene transitioned to a dark space where Solo, Laplace and Chansin were standing next to each other, glaring at the audience._

_Final scene transitioned to Geo, Sonia, Leon, and Solo standing together with their respective Wizards and Yokai partners. All looking at the audience with confidence in their eyes. Surrounded by several Yokai Medals._

**(End of song)**

* * *

**……..Part 1: Hot Love, Cold Heart……**

Geo and his friends had just walked back from the Springdale Elementary to Tranquility Apartment.

"I'm still processing the fact that you're able to convince all of our families to transfer us to this school, Prez.", Geo told Luna curiously.

"Trade secret, Geo. Don't question it.", the bespectacled girl winked.

Leon shrugged, "I tried. Brain's still conking.", Leon tapped his capped head.

"But since today was the first two days at school, we should call it a day.", she then clapped her hands, "Free time, boys!"

"Welp. Bud and I will be checking out Shoppers Row. I heard there's plenty of comic books and restaurants.", Zack adjusted his glasses.

Leon popped out the roller skates under his shoes. "I'm gonna skate around the town. Gotta let loose.", Leon said while shuffling his roller skates enthusiastically.

"Well I'm going to meet up with a few girls from our new class to check our clothes stores in Shoppers Row.", Luna said before coughing, "*ahem* And not because I wanted to find out more about the paranormal activity in this town.", she put her arm over her mouth to hide her blushing cheeks. "Sure you do, Prez.", Geo rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Geo? Any plans for today?", she asked him.

"W-well. I'm gonna rest at the apartment today. Got homework to do.", Geo replied nervously. 'Though mostly to adjust to my new life with Yokai.', he kept the part to himself.

Luna sighed. "We all have homework, Geo. But I guess you do you. Just don't shut in too frequently.", she advised him as everyone went their separate ways. "Yeah. What she said.", Leon grinned.

As soon as everyone was out of sight, Cosmonyan appeared. "Don't like the Sun so much, buddy?", he joked.

Geo shook his head, "No. I'm just trying to get used to my new life now that I have a ghost for a roommate.", he said as he walked towards his room, "I think I'll just rest inside for today."

But as soon as he opened the door, he suddenly started sweating bullets. His body felt heavier and his head feels fuzzy.

"That's weird. I don't remember buying a heater.", Geo said groggily while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Then Cosmonyan's antenna began blinking loudly. "WHOA!!! There's tons of Yokai energy in this room!", he rolled midair. "Shine your Yokai Watch here!", he said.

Geo wanted to find a scientific evidence for this as usual, but since today isn't too sunny to heat up the room, and the fact that Cosmonyan's "Yokai Radar" was beeping like crazy, he didn't have a choice but to do what he says.

As he shined the light at the living room, he found not one, but four spectral orbs of energy around the table! Red, pink, orange and purple. Each orb eventually reveal themselves to be hot-themed Yokai.

The Yokai from the red orb resembled a short humanoid lion with a white cross scar on his forehead. His mane and eyebrows are burning flames and his fur is orange. He has large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wears a sleeveless grey-black martial artist robe. He is short but his mane is about half his height.

The second Yokai derived from the orange orb is a large pudgy, fair-skinned creature with two small red horns on top of his head, and thick lips. He is always sweating, with the droplets oozing out of his body. He wears red trousers with black tiger stripes, and goes barefoot. He is seen wiping his face with a white sweat towel on his right hand.

The third Yokai derived from the purple orb is a large pig-like creature with a round belly and a puckered belly button, with a single horn, thick purple lips and drooping ears, and his green tongue is always hanging out. He wears a yellow swimming mask, a grey towel tied around his shoulder and two wrist bands, as well as white boxers and a blue loin cloth with a hot spring symbol on it. He carries a bath bucket in each hand.

And last but not least, the Yokai derived from the pink orb resembled a red humanoid chihuahua. The inside of his ears and the bottom of his cape are yellow, but most of his cape is pale pink-ish.

Geo sweated more profusely, proving that those Yokai are the sources of the intense heat. He gave his Cat Yokai partner an exasperated glare, "Cosmonyan. Did you invite them here?"

Cosmonyan shook his head frantically, "Ack! Nyo! I nyever even met them!", he said angrily, not liking his partner blaming him. Geo sighed apologetically, "Sorry. I'm just surprised to find uninvited guests in my apartment. Let alone Yokai guests."

Omega-Xis crossed his arms, trying to get in the conversation, "So…. Dare we ask who are they?", he glanced at the four Yokai.

"Say nyo more!", Cosmonyan pulled out his Yokai Pad, scrolling the pages.

"Those Yokai are called-", he pointed at the fiery lion Yokai drinking a bottle of milk.

"**Blazion**!"

**Name: Blazion**

**Rank: C**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Tribe: Brave**

Then he pointed at the large pig-like Yokai swinging his buckets.

"**Sproink**!"

**Name: Sproink**

**Rank: B**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Tribe: Eerie**

Then he pointed at the pudgy horned Yokai wiping his sweating face.

"**Swelton**!"

**Name: Swelton**

**Rank: C**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Tribe: Tough**

Then he pointed at the dog-like Yokai sitting with his legs crossed, looking serious and calm while doing it.

"And **Swelterrier**!"

**Name: Swelterrier**

**Rank: S**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Tribe: Charming**

"Better make it short, Kitty Kat. Kid's gonna melt from the heat.", Omega-Xis pointed at Geo, who's still sweating.

Cosmonyan rolled his eyes at the Wizard's comment, "Pft. Nyo nyeed to be rude, Mangy Mutt."

A tick mark appeared on the Wizard's forehead, "AW COME ON!", he yelled angrily, earning the attention of the hot Yokai.

Geo was the first to engage them, "Umm. Why are you guys in my apartment?"

Swelterrier stood up from the couch. They all began posing dramatically.

"I AM SWELTERRIER! The leader of the clan!", Swelterrier shouted his name.

"RAWR RAWAWR! (I'M BLAZION!)", Blazion spoke in his native tongue.

"I'm SPROINK!"

"And I'm SWELTON!"

"And together, WE ARE THE HOT CLAN!", they all shouted in unison, though Blazion still used his native tongue.

Geo, Omega-Xis and Cosmonyan sweatdropped at their lame poses. "You're not answering my question, Swelterrier.", Geo said politely.

The Hot Clan calmed down. "We party out wherever we want.", Swelterrier explained while pointing his sword at him.

"Rawr rawawr rawr! (And nothing's gonna make us leave!)", Blazion pumped his fist.

"I….. don't understand that part.", Geo scratched his head confusedly.

"He said. And nothing's gonna make us leave!", Cosmonyan translated Blazion's language. Geo nodded in understanding. Then his eyes widened when he pulled out his blaster. "Nyot if I can help it!", he grinned gleefully as he began to aim his blaster at Swelterrier, who entered a fencing stance.

"NO!", Geo got in between the two Yokai, forcing them to lower their weapons. "Not in my room you're not!", he shouted panickedly. He couldn't risk getting the apartment destroyed thanks to their battle.

"Then how do we supposed to get them out of here!?", Cosmonyan asked him frustratingly.

Until they all felt a chilling sensation from the cold winds.

"W-what th-the h-h-heck-k!?", Geo folded his arms from the cold breeze suddenly entering his apartment. Even Cosmonyan and the Hot Clan were shivering. Though Omega-Xis wasn't, probably due to being an AM-ian.

"Oh no…..", Sproink paled.

"I-it's h-her!", Swelton clattered his teeth.

"R-awr rawr r-awr rawar raw-r rawr! (I-I thought she'd n-never f-find us here!)", Blazion growled fearfully.

"Wh-who's h-her-re?", Geo asked shakily thanks to the cold.

"Hello, everyone!~", a feminine voice greeted them cheerfully.

She's a fair-skinned figure wearing a blue kimono with white bubbly markings towards the lower edges. Around the waist is a golden-yellow obi that's tied into a bow on the back, with matching straps on her blue zōri. She has turquoise eyes and long, dark-blue hair with frosted tips worn up with the Glacial Clip in a way that resembles a Tiara that tied her hair into a ponytail. She is usually floating in the air.

Geo was surprised to find that this woman was floating and she appears to be creating the icy winds. _'A Yokai with ice powers? Could she be, a "_yuki-onna_"?',_ he thought about how there are some real Yokai actually exist among some 'made up' Yokai like Blazion.

He looked at the Hot Clan giving her nervous looks, though they're forcing themselves to smile at her presence, which seems to imply that they have a history. Cosmonyan on the other hand looked like he was having a crush on her, if his heart filled eyes didn't give it away. _'She's so pretty~',_ Cosmonyan mumbled with glee, even drooling.

"U-umm, C-Cosmonyan. W-who i-is sh-she?", the brunette asked the gawking Cat Yokai.

No response from the Yokai. He's still staring at the yuki-onna with hearts replacing his eyes. "Hey! Kid's asking ya!", Omega-Xis slapped Cosmonyan in the back. The Yokai snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Right.", shaking his head, Cosmonyan pulled out his Yokai Pad to examine the new Yokai.

"She's **Blizzaria**!"

**Name: Blizzaria**

**Rank: S**

**Attribute: Ice**

**Tribe: Charming**

"Now she can fully control her chilling power. Blizzaria can make snow fall in summer and freeze volcanoes.", Cosmonyan said as Blizzaria twirled in place and finished with a wink and a V-sign. This made Cosmonyan lowered his Yokai Pad and remained entranced by her looks.

Geo and Omega-Xis sweatdropped. '_Doesn't look like she's in control of her powers.'_, Geo lampshaded how the Yokai Pad wasn't being accurate about her description.

"Hiya, boys! I see you're having another party without me.", Blizzaria greeted the Hot Clan, though Geo couldn't see her almost glaring at the hot-themed Yokai. Especially since her freezing winds almost turned them into Yokai popsicles.

"O-of course w-we'd i-invite y-you, Blizzy. W-we just wanna s-save t-the best f-for l-last.", Swelterrier replied nervously.

"Blizzy!?", Cosmonyan yelled with bits of jealousy hearing that nickname.

"Oh! I see! I'm glad you thought of me like that, Terry!", Blizzaria clasped her hands happily.

Another anger mark appeared on Cosmonyan's forehead, "Terry!?"

"I'll go make some tea for you guys. Don't start the party without me.", Blizzaria winked before heading to the kitchen. The Hot Clan sighed in relief when her blizzard became weaker.

"Aww man. I thought she wouldn't find us here.", Sproink said panickedly.

"Rawr rawr!? (Ya think!?)", Blazion roared furiously.

"I-is she r-really that scary?", Geo asked them, still shivering from the cold.

"I-I wouldn't say she's scary.", Swelterrier replied before glancing at the kitchen, "Just a little, oblivious."

"A 'little oblivious' would be an understatement of the week, Swelterrier. She's as dense as an iceberg!", Swelton exclaimed, almost drowning out the whistling noise of the kettle.

"It keeps happening every time we throw a party! Once she shows up, she'll leave us frozen in place till we thawed out at the end of the day!", said Sproink frustrating.

"Rawr rawr rawawr! (It's so frustrating!)", Blazion roared.

Geo sweatdropped_, 'Wow. She is pretty dense. Not exactly ladylike for a _yuki-onna_.'._

"I still think she's pretty.", Cosmonyan sighed dreamily about the yuki-onna.

Geo ignored his partner Yokai's comments, "Did any of you tried asking her to tone down her powers?", He asked the Hot Clan. They responded with widening eyes.

"RAWR RAWR RAWAWR!? (ARE YOU INSANE!?)", Blazion roared at him panickedly.

"She's already powerfully cold when she's happy!", Sproink said.

"Uhh. Guys?", Swelterrier tried to call them.

"Imagine how powerful she'll be when she's mad!", Swelton cupped his sweaty cheeks.

"Guys?", Swelterrier tried to call them, but was still ignored.

"Rawar rawr rawawr rawr! (If only she wasn't so cold, we'd be venting our fiery anger at her right now!)", roared the lion-like Yokai.

"GUYS!", eventually Swelterrier yelled.

"WHAT/RAWR!?", his clanmates yelled back for interrupting their venting, making Geo yelp.

"She heard us.", he nervously pointed at Blizzaria, who was holding a tray of tea, now staring at them with widened eyes and dropped jaw. The Hot Clan, plus Geo and Cosmonyan paled with fear when the yuki-onna began to summon stronger blizzards.

The tray and the teacups began to rattle thanks to Blizzaria's clenching grip, "I-is that what y-you really think of me?", she asked them, feeling a bit angry when she clenched her teeth.

"No! Nononono! It's not what you think!", Swelterrier tried to calm her down, but Blizzaria furiously threw the tray at the Hot Clan, spilling the, cold tea(?) at them.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ANYMORE! DO YOU THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU SCREAMING ABOUT HOW INSENSITIVE I AM TO ALL OF YOU!?", tears began streaming from her eyes as she angrily yelled at Swelterrier. Heck, the blizzard became stronger the more angrier she gets.

Swelterrier raised his arms to shield his eyes from the blizzard. "I'M SORRY, BLIZZY! WE JUST COULDN'T TELL YOU THAT BECAUSE WE WERE WORRIED THAT YOU'LL FREEZE US OUT OF ANGER!", he apologized loudly.

Soon enough, the blizzard died down.

When everyone opened their eyes, they saw Blizzaria now on her knees, face covered by her hands as she cried softly.

She shook her head sorrowfully, "*sniff* I k-knew it…... I just knew I couldn't make friends because of my powers *sob*……. I don't even know why I even accepted this hair clip in the first place……."

This eventually got the Hot Clan to lower their heads in guilt. They weren't expecting to see her cry actually. Geo couldn't help but feel guilty either, since he inadvertently convinced them to be honest about her.

"Umm…. Blizzy?", Swelterrier tried to give his hand to her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", Blizzaria raised her hand, summoning massive spikes of ice at Swelterrier, who widened his eyes as he was unable to dodge them.

"LOOK OUT!", Geo pushed the Yokai out of the way.

...

The large icicles jutted out of the apartment window, alerting Luna, Zack, Bud and Leon.

"GEO!", they all shouted distressfully as they ran towards the apartment building.

...

Swelterrier curled into a ball, hoping her anger didn't freeze him.

"Are you okay, Swelterrier?", the Hot Clan leader opened his eyes to find Geo wrapping his arms around him, having pushed him away from the icicles.

He stood up to find that his clanmates have hidden behind the smaller couch, as the bigger one got sliced in half by the icicles, but thankfully they weren't hurt. However, Blizzaria was nowhere to be found.

But for now, he should appreciate the save, "Yeah. Thank you, kind child.", Swelterrier bowed gratefully.

"I'm Geo Stelar. And your welcome.", then Geo sighed guiltily, "And. I'm sorry for making you guys told her the truth."

"You bet you shouldn't!", Sproink shouted angrily.

"None of this would happen if you hadn't convinced us to tell us that Blizzaria's a jerk!", Swelton lashed out.

"Rawr! (Yeah!)", Blazion roared.

Geo lowered his head, now feeling even more guilty.

Then Swelterrier stood up in front of him. "Enough! If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have to suffer from her blizzard for the rest of our lives! Would you rather have it that way!?", the leader scolded his clanmates.

"I-I guess not…..", Sproink apologized. Blazion and Swelton also gave guilty looks.

"Good. Because now I want you three to melt that ice.", he ordered before going out the door. "Yes, sir!", his clanmates saluted before using their fire powers to start melting the ice.

"I'll go find Blizzaria.", he opened the door.

"No.", Geo said before putting his hand on his shoulder……. Which was proven to be a mistake as he got burned by it. "WE'LL find her.", he said after sucking his burnt hand.

"WE!?", both Omega-Xis and Cosmonyan shouted in bafflement.

Geo glared at the two, "Yes. We.", he said sternly. "Y-yes, sir….", Cosmonyan saluted fearfully. Omega-Xis's groaned before crossing his arms, "Ugh. Fine."

...

As Geo exited the building, he was approached by his distressed friends.

"GEO!", Luna shouted, earning his attention. The bespectacled girl panted heavily from running, "We're glad you're okay."

Leon arrived next, despite having roller skates. "We saw what happened at your room! Did someone attacked you!?", he asked as Bud and Zack arrived.

Geo wanted to tell them that a Yokai attacked him out of anger, but he knew they wouldn't believe him due to his fear of ghosts. Cosmonyan and Swelterrier being invisible didn't help matters either. "Umm. Don't worry, guys. I already took care of the problem.", he lied.

His gang calmed down when he said that. Then Leon laughed out loud, "Hahah! Of course! You're Me-MMMPPH!", Leon almost spilled the beans if it weren't for Bud covering his mouth. "No. He's not Mega Man! I assure you.", Luna denied before looking at the ice tower at Geo's apartment. "Don't worry about that. I called for help to deal with, that.", said Geo, hoping to end this conversation sooner so they can start finding Blizzaria.

Luna sighed, "Alright. I guess I can let that slide.", then she put her hands on her hips, "So what are you gonna do now?", she asked him, wondering if it's possible for him to stay right now. "I guess I'll have to check out Springdale then, since I don't have any other choice at the moment.", Geo replied.

"You could ask me to rent another room, but I guess that's a good idea.", Luna smiled as she and the gang went to the apartment building, "Don't be late.", she warned him as Geo left along with Omega-Xis, Cosmonyan and Swelterrier.

"What are they talking about?", Swelterrier asked him about the thing Leon tried to say. Geo shook his head, "It's nothing. Let's just find her before she hurts somebody."

...

"Blizzaria!", Geo called loudly as he walked around the streets of the uptown.

...

"BLIZZY! BLIZZY!?", Swelterrier yelled to call out for her at the river.

...

"Yo. Blizzaria? You in there?", Omega-Xis opened a trash can to see if she's in there, only to get yelled by Cosmonyan.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT A BEAUTIFUL LADY LIKE HER WOULD BE IN THERE!?", Cosmonyan's angry ranting startled Omega-Xis that he ended up dropping the lid. Fortunately the streets they were in were empty.

"I'm not really interested in this. Not my problem. The only reason I'm here is because the kid dragged me here.", Omega-Xis crossed his arms in disinterest.

Cosmonyan raised his eyebrow at the AM-ian's dismissive words. '_Well that's one man out of the competition.',_ he sighed in relief…….. before rubbing his hands while snickering creepily. '_Which means the only one I'll have to worry about is that fire dog. If I can get to Blizzaria first, I can confess my love to her and she'll forget about that Swelterrier guy! And we'll live happily ever after! Nyahahahahaha!'_

His maniacal laughter didn't go unnoticed by Omega-Xis, "Uhh….. You okay, Kitty Kat?", the Wizard asked. That's when Cosmonyan suddenly grabbed his hand, "Come on, Alien Mutt! WE MUST FIND HER!", and rocketed away, with Omega-Xis crying from the pain.

...

The sun began setting, signalling the arrival of nighttime. Geo, Swelterrier, Omega-Xis and Cosmonyan eventually met up with each other.

"Any luck, guys?", Geo asked tiredly.

Cosmonyan shook his head. "Nyegative."

Omega-Xis shook his head dismissively, "Nada."

Swelterrier replied, "Sadly, no."

Geo scratched his head, "She couldn't have gone too far.". Then he felt a tug of his arm thanks to the dog-like Yokai. "Then we must keep searching! Blizzy might get hurt!", he pulled his arm frantically.

"Swelterrier. It's getting late. It'll be much harder to find her in the dark.", Geo explained before yawning, "Besides, I'm a living mortal, I'll get tired if I don't get enough sleep so we can resume searching for her tomorrow."

"B-but…….", Swelterrier lowered his tugging arm, feeling like almost giving up.

That's when they noticed a snowflake falling in front of them.

"What?", Geo wondered curiously as more snowflakes began to fall.

One of the snowflakes fell on Swelterrier's paw before melting thanks to his natural heat. His eyes widened as he remembered the patterns. "These are Blizzy's snowflakes!"

"But where are they coming from?", Geo looked around to find the source of the snowflakes.

Cosmonyan pointed up, "Over there!"

Everyone looked at the direction Cosmonyan was pointing.

"The construction site?", Geo noticed that large clouds of snow were covering the top half of the unfinished building. There's even a giant snow cloud right above the building.

Swelterrier widened his eyes in realization. "Blizzaria must be up there!", he then tugged Geo's arm, "We've got to-", he was cut off by a gust of wind, thanks to Cosmonyan's jetpack.

"SO LONG! SUCKAS!", Cosmonyan yelled as he flew towards the building, hoping to finally get the girl of his dreams.

Everyone blinked in confusion at the Cat Yokai's antics, before Swelterrier shrugged it off. "Come on! Blizzaria is in there!", he grabbed Geo's arm and dragged him into the building. Omega-Xis sighed before floating their way.

...

Once Geo, Omega-Xis and Swelterrier entered the building, they heard explosions on the top floor. "Uh oh. What are you up to, Cosmonyan?", Geo mumbled as they continue running up the stairs faster, hoping he wasn't doing something stupid.

...

Once they reached the top floor, they saw Cosmonyan using what appears to be a large handheld drill to try and smash through a massive, spiky dome of ice. But unfortunately for him, the drill was smashed instead. The drill didn't even scratch it.

"Dagnyabbit! Just how tough is that ice dome!?", Cosmonyan cursed angrily at the ice dome. "Don't worry, Blizzaria! I'll save you!", he said before popping out the rocket launchers from the jetpack. He fired the rockets at the dome, but the rockets only bounced away, hitting the girders of the building instead, causing the explosion to shake the building.

"Cosmonyan, stop it! You're gonna blow this place down with us in it!", Geo shouted angrily, earning the attention of his Yokai partner.

"But-", Cosmonyan's excuse was cut off by the brunette's scolding, "No. Buts! Can't you see how Blizzaria was feeling back at the apartment!? Your attempts are scaring her and probably made her reinforce the dome! Read the room, Cosmonyan!"

Cosmonyan's eyes widened. He never thought of that because he was so obsessed in trying to earn Blizzaria's heart that he never realized her current situation. He retracted his rocket launchers back into his jetpack. "I-I'm sorry. I-I…. didn't think of that.", he lowered his head in guilt.

Geo smiled, "Apology accepted.", before patting Cosmonyan's shoulder, "Partner." The Cat Yokai looked at Geo with a shocked face. He really thought he was gonna get punished for being so destructive, but Geo immediately forgave him after he simply apologized.

"But still. How are we gonnya get Blizzaria out of that dome?", Cosmonyan asked while glancing at the still freezing dome.

"Perhaps the solution is to go inside the dome.", Swelterrier replied as he walked towards it, using all of his guts to get close and hope that the yuki-onna won't freeze him.

As soon as he's close to the dome, he put his paw on the wall of the dome. He breathed in, ready to speak to her, "Blizzy? It's me, Swelterrier. I-I'm sorry if my clanmates and I were being too blunt about what we said earlier. But what we said was true. We wanted to be your friends, but your ice powers were too strong for us to even resist. We wanted to tell you to tone down your powers, but we were too afraid to.", a tear flowed down his cheeks. "A-and on behalf of the Hot Clan, I owe you my greatest apologies for hurting your feelings. So please……… Let me reach out to you…….", he sobbed as he laid his forehead at the icy wall.

Silence………

Until they heard glacial noises and noticed snowflakes flying all over. Swelterrier opened his eyes as he saw the spikes began to shrink, but the dome remained in place. Swelterrier gulped, "Okay… I'm going in…", he said before heating up his palm, melting the ice as he entered the dome.

"Wait. That's all it takes to get into the dome!?", Cosmonyan complained in shock. All he did was blasting and drilling the dome and none of them made a scratch, but Swelterrier simply melted a hole through it?

……

As soon as Swelterrier entered the dome, he saw Blizzaria sitting on an ice block in a fetal position, her back facing at him. She didn't seemed to move a muscle, but the icy winds blowing around her seemed to imply she's calming down. Swelterrier slowly walked towards her, and eventually sat down beside her. He wanted to speak, but he hesitated, not wanting to offend her like this noon.

"I used to have many friends before I became a Yokai……."

Blizzaria spoke, rather softly, though she's still in her fetal position, not even bothering to look at Swelterrier. Swelterrier decided to simply listen.

………

_**Flashback**,_

_A young girl was happily playing with her friends in a village in a snowy region. She had black long hair tied in a ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes and pink blush stickers. The girl was wearing a plain blue kimono underneath a pink blanket. She was wearing yellow boots._

"I had so much fun with them. They made me feel less lonely."

_The girl was playing tag with her friends._

_Then__ she was making a snowman with her friends._

_Then__ she was playing a snowball fight with her friends._

"But one day, we were playing hide-and-seek."

_"Alright! I'll be it! Everybody hide while I count to ten!", one of the girl's friends eventually turned his face towards a tree and began counting while the girl and the rest of her friends began to scatter to look for hiding spots._

"I took a very big leap at the time."

_"Umm. Are you sure this is a good idea, Yuki-chan? This spot is a little too far from the village.", another girl asked the girl, now named Yuki, after pointing at a cave in the outskirts of the village._

_"Of course it does, Mel-chan! I'll be the last person to be found if I hide in here. Don't worry about it!", Yuki giggled._

_"O-okay….", Mel said worriedly before running off to find a different hiding place. Yuki eventually sat down inside the cave, clutching her blanket tightly._

_"He'll never find me here!", the girl giggled mischievously._

"Let's just say my idea worked."

_After an hour passed, a blizzard began to blow across the region._

"A little too well….."

_Yuki was now shivering from the cold blizzard. Her blanket was her only way to protect her from the cold. "W-why hasn't he f-found me y-yet?", Yuki muttered between the shivering._

_The cave wasn't too far from the village, but the blizzard made it impossible for her to see where she'll go. So her best bet is to just wait until the blizzard calmed down._

"So I waited."

_Several hours have passed…… But the blizzard is still strong._

"And waited……"

_The sun began to set. But the blizzard is still blowing._

"And waited……."

_Soon night fell, but the blizzard was still blowing strong._

_"M-Mama….. Papa…….", Yuki was still shaking. Not to mention her stomach was growling all the while. Her hunger made her grow weaker every hour. Her brown pupils began to fade like her consciousness. She couldn't keep her eyes open._

_"I m-miss…... Mama's…... u-udons…..", Yuki muttered the topic thanks to her hunger. Eventually she closed her eyes, hoping to sleep off the hunger and the blizzard would calm down by tomorrow._

"By tomorrow. The blizzard finally ended."

_Yuki opened her eyes to find that it's now morning. She yawned and stretched her arms before standing up. "Finally. I can go home now!", she said happily before skipping all the way back to the village._

"But by the time I'm home did I finally realized the changes in me."

_Yuki finally arrived at her house. "I'm home!", the girl greeted cheerfully. However, when she peeked through the window, she saw her mother crying on her bed, while her father was patting her back._

_But that's not the reason that surprised her._

_When she saw her reflection on the window, her facial features changed._

_Her skin became pale. Her long black hair is now blue with lighter blue highlights at the tips. Her chocolate blue eyes are now icy blue. Her pink blanket is now light blue._

_But what really shocked her was when frost suddenly formed on the window from her hand, making her back away in fright._

_"Wh-what's happening to me!?", Yuki stepped back, surprised by the changes in herself._

_She then accidentally bumped into a passerby. But instead, she phased through the person, and said person suddenly shivered but continued to walk by._

_Yuki widened her eyes. Her heartbeat sped up when she experienced that. She looked around as several people passed through her without even noticing her at all. It's like she didn't exist anymore._

"I became the Yokai Frostina."

_Frostina returned to the cave where she first became the Yokai. She curled herself into a ball and cried softly._

_"Why…….? ***sniff* **Why did I even c-choose to h-hide in t-this stupid ***sniff*** cave?", Frostina cried sadly and frustratingly as she clutched her blanket tighter._

_"Perhaps because you were destined to be a Yokai"_

"That's when I met…. him."

_A voice belonged to what appears to be a young vermilion skinned man with blond hair and was wearing a red royal robe._

_Frostina looked up at the man confusedly, while said man simply smiled at her._

_She wiped a tear off her eye, "Who…… who are you?", she asked._

_"Let's just say, I'm a person who is willing to give you a chance to live your new life, Frostina.", the man said reassuringly. He then held up his hand to her._

"Even I was confused about how he knew my Yokai name. Even I wondered why did I know my Yokai name."

_Frostina looked at him suspiciously. First of all, how come he can see her while everyone else couldn't? Why would a stranger offer her a 'second chance' at life?_

_"Well? I'm waiting.", the man said in a friendly manner._

_Frostina was unsure at first. Her parents told her to never trust strangers. But now, she's a Yokai, and she has absolutely no one to trust. She was desperate._

_So she took the man's hand and stood up. By the time the man let go of her hand, she felt something on it._

_It was an ice themed hairclip._

_"It's a **Glacial Hairclip.** Consider it my token of friendship.", the vermilion man said to her._

_Frostina looked at the hairclip. It looks so pretty. The snowflake theme made it look like it was made for her._

"_Did you like it?", the man asked her. Frostina didn't respond, but the fact she was cuddling the hairclip meant she already gave her answer._

_"Well? Go ahead."_

_Frostina lowered her blanket so that her long, blue hair was exposed. She put the hairclip on so that it styled her hair into a ponytail._

_As soon as she put it on, her body began to glow blue and she was floating._

_As the light faded, she became the Yokai Blizzaria!_

_Blizzaria examined her new form. By waving her hands, icy winds blew by the movement of her hands._

_For the first time since then, she felt so happy. She always liked playing with snow. And now she can control snow! It's like it became a part of her now! She twirled as she began floating in place._

_"Did you like my gift?", the young man asked, chuckling in amusement of her new powers._

_Blizzaria tackled him for a hug, "I love it! Thank you, sir!"_

_The man was a bit surprised, but simply chuckled and gave her a pat to the head, "You're welcome, Blizzaria. But this is just the tip of the iceberg.", the man's pun made her giggle as she released him from the hug._

_"What do you mean?", Blizzaria asked him._

_With a snap of his fingers, the man summoned what appears to be a creature that looks like a purple living mirror. The mirror's black face began to glow brightly blue._

_"Your new life as a Yokai begins past this portal. But once you entered, there is no turning back.", the man warned the last part to her._

_Blizzaria thought to herself. The man gave her a choice with a warning. She still thought it was weird for a stranger to offer her this new chance. But part of her feared of being alone as a Yokai for the rest of her life, or afterlife that is._

_She nodded to the man, "I'll take your offer, sir. If entering this portal will help me adjust to my new life, then so be it.", Blizzaria said with determination._

_The red-skinned man smiled before moving aside, "Then go."_

_With a deep breath, Blizzaria flew into the portal._

_As soon as Blizzaria flew through the portal, her eyes widened in shock._

_This world looked so colorful. The city is so bustling. The sky looks weird, but beautiful. And the people are all different shapes and sizes, with supernatural powers used in leisure._

_Just like her…..._

_"Oh dear. I don't know where to start. What should I do, sir?", Blizzaria turned around to ask the red-skinned man._

_But there was no sign of him, and neither was the portal._

_"Sir?", Blizzaria looked around for him._

"And, well, you know the rest."

**_Flashback end_**

...**_..._**

Swelterrier widened his eyes. Who would have thought Blizzaria had so much in her life and lost them as a Yokai.

"But because of my powers, I have a hard time making friends. Everytime I try, I froze them in an instant.". She then clenched her kimono tightly. "And t-they never played with me on the next day……."

"Blizzaria…… A-are you saying?.", Swelterrier said pitifully.

"Yes. There is no Cold Clan. There never is one…….", Blizzaria explained tearfully. Swelterrier widened his eyes.

"When I saw you and the Hot Clan, I thought perhaps your fire powers could cancel out my ice powers so you wouldn't be bothered by it.", the yuki-onna lowered her head.

"But I guess I was wrong…..", a tear dripped onto her lap.

"I-I'm sorry for overreacting, Swelterrier! I almost hurt you just because of what you and your clan said about me!", she broke down in tears, feeling totally guilty.

Swelterrier felt those words like a brick. So this whole time, the whole reason Blizzaria has been stalking was because she just wanted friends who can handle her coldness. And the Hot Clan was her ideal choice, or so she thought. But what she never realized is that not even the Hot Clan can handle the cold. At first they liked her Frostina form because she was gentle enough to not freeze him and his clanmates, and the hairclip was the only reason she acted like an insensitive bully. But now, he knew her real secret. Especially after she expressed remorse over her recent actions.

So Swelterrier did the only thing he can do to make her stop crying. He wrapped his arm around Blizzaria's shoulder.

"S-Swelterrier?", Blizzaria asked in surprise.

"Even if my clanmates wouldn't accept you, I would still accept you.", Swelterrier said before looking at her eye to eye.

"I'll be your friend, Blizzy.", the Dog Yokai smiled warmly.

Blizzaria gasped. She just couldn't believe it. After all that outburst and he still wanted to be his friend? She wanted to ask him to make sure, but she just couldn't care anymore. Tears began to swell in her eyes and she immediately wrapped her arms around Swelterrier.

"T-thank you….. Thank you so much, Terry!", she cried in excitement.

Soon enough, the dome was surrounded by heat energy as the dome began to melt like magic you would see in classic fairytales.

Once the dome melted completely, Geo, Omega-Xis, and Cosmonyan were able to witness their gestures of affection.

"Thank goodness.", Geo smiled at the scene. That's when the two Yokai glowed before said light purged from their bodies, clumped together, and formed their respective Yokai Medals.

"So,... heartwarming! I felt like a bad guy right now!", Cosmonyan bawled inelegantly as he blew his nose with a tissue.

"Ugh. Disgusting.", Omega-Xis groaned at the display.

Then he promptly gets frozen alive, thanks to Blizzaria.

"What a stupid mutt.", the yuki-onna growled in annoyance for ruining the moment.

Geo sweatdropped, "That's just how Mega is when it comes to love…..", he lifted his shoulders and sighed.

……………….

**_Meanwhile_**,

The vermilion skinned man was watching the commotion from afar, his arms crossed and his gaze were sharp like an eagle as he was standing on top of a nearby building.

The man smiled warmly, "I see you're finally warming up to your friends, Blizzaria. Good for you.", the man said thankfully before walking away, before taking a great leap and disappeared into the night.

**……... Part 2: Yokai Duel ……..**

It was just another average day at school. Mr. Johnson was just teaching Mathematics to his class.

"Okay. Can any of you students answer this question?", the homeroom teacher asked the whole class about the question written on the chalkboard.

**9 x 4 ? = 53**

The whole class didn't seem to respond, finding the question too hard to answer.

"Geo? Would you like to give it a try?", Mr. Johnson asked the brunette, who was writing notes until he was called.

"Oh! Umm…. _H-Hai, Sensei. (Y-yes, Teacher.)"_, Geo nervously got off his seat and walked towards the chalkboard.

_A few seconds later,_

**? = 17**

"Very good, Geo. That's the right answer!", Mr. Johnson praised him, making him scratched his head shyly, "Y-yeah. Thank you, sir."

All the boys looked in awe, while the girls were swooning at his charms.

"Wow! He's so smart!", said Matt.

"And he looks cute when he's shy.", said Megan dreamily.

Nate was gritting his teeth, crushing his pencil in envy.

...

Next was Physical Education class, and everyone was playing soccer.

"Nate! Heads up!", Alex passed the ball to him.

Nate caught the ball and was prepared to shoot it as he saw Geo running straight towards him.

'You won't stop me from scoring a goal!', Nate shot a glare before kicking the ball up to his knee, then to his head, and headbutted it into the air.

Nate then jumped into the air with a backflip, his foot ignited in flames as he kicked the ball!

"**METEOR SHOOT!",** Nate shouted as the ball ignited in flames.

"What the-!?", Geo exclaimed in shock as the fireball flew straight towards him, forcing him, and the goalkeeper (Bud) to jump away. The fireball scorched through the goal net and flew into the horizon.

"GOAL!", Nate slid victoriously, finally defeated Geo in something. Everyone lifted him up with joy at their victor. "Nate! Nate! Nate!", Nate closed his eyes, embracing the cheers they gave.

"NATE!", until he jolted by an angry shout from Kenny, snapping out of his daydreaming.

"What are you doing!? Geo's getting away with the ball!", Nate jawdropped when he did saw the brunette running with the ball.

"Why is he daydreaming in the middle of the game?", Geo wondered as he glanced at Nate, who turned white all of a sudden.

"Yoink!", Leon smirked as he slid, attempting to snatch the ball from Geo.

"Nope.", Geo said before spinning around, keeping the ball away from Leon, who only managed to kick some dirt in the process. "Aw dang it!", Leon punched the ground in frustration.

"Sorry.", Geo smiled apologetically before kicking the ball to the corner of the goal, with Bear jumping, but failing to reach it.

Mr. Johnson blew the whistle, signifying the end of the class.

"Yay!", Luna shouted joyfully while waving her pom poms, drowning out the cheers from other girls.

Geo gave his hand to Leon, who took it to stand up, "Dang. I just can't seem to beat you, can I?", Leon just laughed off his defeat. He may be the best at sports, but not as much as Geo. "Hey. Doesn't mean I'm untouchable. Maybe someday you will.", said Geo after shaking hands. Leon simply grinned. Soon the boys on his team praised him for his efforts, making him blush in embarrassment.

"He's so sporty!", said Maya dreamily.

"Not to mention modest.", said Natalie.

Nate kicked the ground in anger before walking away. "Oh dear. Poor Nate.", Whisper shook his head in concern for the boy, who gets obliviously overshadowed by the new student.

...

Geo just so happened to walk along the classroom, when he saw something on the ground. He saw a girl wearing glasses walking right behind the object. He picked it up and ran towards the girl.

"Um. Excuse me?", he tapped the girl's shoulder, making her yelp as she turned around. "O-oh! C-can I h-help you?", the girl asked shyly.

"You dropped your wallet.", Geo said as he handed the wallet to her.

"Oh! I thought I lost it for good!", the glasses girl said as she took the wallet. She then blushed as she cuddled her belonging. "Th-thank you…", she said meekly.

Geo smiled, "You're welcome. Umm……..", he realized that he never asked the girl's name, since she's one of his classmates.

The girl averted her gaze to hide her blushing cheeks. "Sh-Shelly… M-my name is Shelly…..", the girl named Shelly told her name as she fiddled her skirt.

"Oh. Well. Just be careful with your items, Shelly.", Geo said before walking away, leaving her to sigh in awe.

"He's so kind.", Shelly muttered happily as she cuddled her wallet onto her chest.

"Dammit…….", Nate clenched his fist. "It's bad enough that everyone in school called me average, but now we have a new guy who's absolutely cool at just about everything!", he scowled at the thought.

"Now now, Nate. There's no need to be envious about the boy. Sure you maybe average unlike this Geo person, who is very popular with the ladies.", Whisper said to Nate. Though at this point he's just digging his own grave.

"Way to make me feel better, Whisper.", Nate replied sarcastically.

Whisper cringed at his own poor choice of words. "But at least you have something he doesn't have.", he tried to reassure the boy.

"Oh yeah? What is it?", Nate asked.

"Your girlfriend."

Nate's eyes widened. He remembered that Katie never showed signs of affection for Geo throughout the week. He relaxed, his Yokai butler helped him found a silver lining in his life.

Only to crumble into dust when he saw Geo talking to Katie, and she even giggled before leaving.

Nate was growling in envy. But it certainly had nothing to do with a purple miasma surrounding him. "THAT'S IT!", he roared with fury as he stomped his way towards Geo.

"Oh. Hello, Nate.", Geo greeted him.

"Don't _"Hello, Nate."_ me! You can beat me at sports, beat me at books, but nobody steals my Katie!", Nate gave him the pointer finger. Geo simply blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about? I was just asking Katie for directions to the library.", he replied.

"Oh. Playing dumb, huh?", Nate said sarcastically before chuckling. "Then I guess I'll just have to get answers the hard way then.", he then dramatically pointed his finger at him.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOKAI DUEL!"

Geo jawdropped. Did he said Yokai Duel? Did he knew he had a Yokai Watch or something? He was about to protest, but Nate already made his word, "At the roof. After school. Just bring yourself along.", he declared the conditions before stomping away, leaving the baffled brunette standing in place.

"Kid? Hey, kid!", Omega-Xis's snapped his fingers at Geo's face, but he didn't seem to flinch.

"What just happened?", Geo asked confusedly

...

*******DING~! DONG~! DING~! DONG~!***

As soon as the bell rang, everyone was exchanging gossips before leaving the classroom.

"You guys can go home without me.", Geo told his friends. "I have to meet someone. A classmate of ours.", he said before slinging on his backpack.

Luna smiled, "Okay. Be careful, Geo.", she said as she and her lackeys left the classroom.

Geo eventually arrived at the rooftop. Standing in front of him was the still crossed Nate.

"Alright. Now that you're here, it's time for a YOKAI DUEL!", Nate declared the battle dramatically. That's when Whisper showed up, "Nate. Shouldn't you be rational about this? All you did is confusing him.", Whisper nervously tried to convince him. Then he turned to Geo, "Oh. Hello there. You must be the cool kid everyone has been talking about. Geo, right?", he greeted casually. He then flew around the frozen boy, "I must say. I expected you to be taller.", Whisper scratched his chin.

Geo blinked. He has a Yokai partner and a Yokai Watch too? In fact, said Yokai Watch is blue in color. He thought he was the only one with a Yokai Watch.

"That's a** Yokai Watch U!",** Cosmonyan exclaimed after reading on his Yokai Pad. "U as in Universal! The latest model that can used both regular Yokai Medals and Type Z Yokai Medals.", he said. "_Naruhodo. (I see.) _", Geo scratched his chin, intrigued by the different Yokai Watch models. He wondered if there's a difference in functionality.

"Hey! Geo!", Geo shook his head at Nate's call. "If you won't start the duel, then I will.", Nate said bitterly before holding up a Yokai Medal.

...

**"My Yokai friend! Calling, Jibanyan!",** Nate tossed Jibanyan's medal, which twirled in midair.

**"Yokai Medal, do your thing!",** Nate grabbed the medal and inserted it into the watch. Said watch's lights began glowing pink.

**[Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the Charming Tribe!]**

**[Go Charming! Go Charming! Oh My Darling! Charming! Charming (x3)!]**

Multiple female Yokai cheerleaders were dancing to the song as a red Cat Yokai similar to Cosmonyan was dancing on the ascending stage.

**[Yeah! Charming!]**

"**Jibanyan**!", the red Cat Yokai shouted his name.

Jibanyan is a red-and-white-colored cat, that has pink inner-ears with a chip on his left ear. He has yellow coloured eyes with large pupils, his nose and inner-ears are dull shade of pink. Attached to his collar is an aquamarine coloured bell, matching the hitodama flames at the end of his two tails. In the middle of the chest, Jibanyan wears a yellow haramaki.

**Name: Jibanyan**

**Rank: D**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Tribe: Charming**

**...**...

"Yes!", Nate pumped his fist enthusiastically. Until he gets punched in the face by Jibanyan.

"WHAT THE HECK, NYATE!? WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME IN A MIDDLE OF MY CATNYAP!?", Jibanyan ranted angrily at him. Whisper sighed in annoyance.

Geo sweatdropped. "So he's a Cat Yokai like Cosmonyan.", he scratched his chin in curiosity. "Come to think of it, Cosmonyan and Jibanyan looked different from a typical _nekomata_."

"Not now, Jibanyan!", Nate said as he grabbed the red cat, who is still trying to punch the boy with his stubby paws. "What are you waiting for!? Summon your own partner!", he shouted at Geo.

"O-Oh. Right!", Geo blinked.

...

Geo raised his Yokai Watch.

"**Yokai Watch! Activate!",** he pressed a button which raised the dial of the watch.

Cosmonyan's medal floated into the air, which was promptly grabbed by Geo.

"**Alright, Cosmonyan. I'm calling you**!", Geo slid the medal, and slammed the dial down.

**[Summoning; Mysterious!****]**, the watch's lights glowed yellow.

The Yokai Medal began spinning before turning into light. The watch began to blast a pillar of light as the aforementioned Yokai landed from the light and began flying around as if he was dancing.

**[A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious!]**

"**Cosmonyan**!", he struck a pose.

**[Name: Cosmonyan]**

**[Rank: C]**

**[Attribute: Lightning]**

**[Tribe: Mysterious]**

**[Guess I'll have to introduce this Yokai then.]**, the Watch sighed exasperatedly.

**[Cosmonyan! The Lighting attribute Yokai of the Mysterious Tribe!]**

**...**

Cosmonyan rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Yeesh, Geo……. What part of_ 'Don't disturb a nyapping cat.'_ do you nyot understand?"

Geo raised his hands defensively, "Sorry, Cosmonyan. It's just that Nate demands me to summon you so you can fight his Cat Yokai."

Cosmonyan blinked, "Cat Yokai?", he turned to look at Jibanyan, who was yapping his mouth off at Nate.

"Greetings, cousin!", Cosmonyan waved his paw joyfully. This made Jibanyan stopped to look at Cosmonyan with confusion.

"Cousin?", a question mark popped out of Jibanyan's head.

"Well yeah. We're both cats. So I consider each other cousins.", Cosmonyan smiled as he hovered in front of the other Cat Yokai.

Jibanyan shrugged, "Makes sense, I guess."

Geo smiled. He was happy to see his new partner making friends. Nate however, not so happy to see his own friend not fighting his enemy.

"What are you doing, Jibanyan!? He's our enemy! Fight him!", he furiously pointed at Cosmonyan.

Jibanyan yawned lazily, "Sorry, Nyate. Nyot feeling it right nyow.".

Nate growled. "I said, NOW!"

Jibanyan actually shivered in terror, "Alright! Alright! Sheesh!", he rolled his eyes before entering a battle stance. "Sorry, cousin. Nyothing personyal."

Cosmonyan backed away and pulled out his blaster. "Right back at ya!", he grinned eagerly.

Whisper gasped, "Whoa. Never thought he'd actually threatened Jibanyan into fighting. Nate usually bribes him with Chocobars to make him do something.", he said.

He fired a laser at Jibanyan, who managed to dodge thanks to his speed. "**PAWS OF FURY**!", Jibanyan threw his fisticuffs rapidly. Cosmonyan used his jetpack to dodge the fisticuffs. "Nyope!", the astronaut cat shot another laser at him. "**GALAXY LASER!",** Cosmonyan charged his laser blaster and fired it at Jibanyan, who took the hit head on.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!", Jibanyan was zapped so hard, his skeleton was visible for everyone to see. He was eventually covered in ashes before falling unconscious. "Nyoooooowch…...", the Cat Yokai was twitching on the ground.

"Yikes. Just a Soultimate and he's down for the count.", Whisper deadpanned. "You seriously need training, Jibanyan."

"Ya don't say………", Jibanyan replied sarcastically, his voice became raspy due to the electric shock.

Nate's eye twitched in anger, "DARN IT! WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK, JIBANYAN!? HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO ANOTHER CAT!?", he stomped his foot, scaring the heck out of the bakeneko.

"Whoa there, Nate! Calm down! We just haven't had an actual Yokai battle before, that's all. Maybe he's just lucky enough to have befriended a powerful Yokai like Cosmonyan.", he frantically convinced him to cool down, but sadly it fell on deaf ears.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A COOL GUY LIKE GEO!", Nate roared furiously before pulling out another Yokai Medal. "BEST TWO OUT OF THREE!"

...

**"My Yokai friend, calling Robonyan F!",** Nate grabbed another medal he threw into the air.

**"Yokai Medal, do your thing!",** he then installed the medal into the watch. Said watch began to glow orange lights.

**[Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the Tough Tribe!]**

Several Yokai dressed in white mobster outfits began chanting to the song.

**[Tough stuff! Boo-ya! Tough Stuff! Tough Stuff!]**

A robotic Cat Yokai was punching the air before striking a pose.

**[Boo-ya!]**

**"Robonyan F!",** he yelled out his name.

Robonyan F is a robot cat that has it's body split in two colors; the right white, and the left blue. It has big cyan eyes, wrists, nose, shoulder, and knee. The muzzle, inner-ear, paws, and chest are gray. A yellow sphere is at the center of it's chest, and it wears a dark gray band around the stomach with a blue and white flame icon in the middle. A matching jetpack is on it's back. The tail flames are sky blue.

**Name: Robonyan F**

**Rank: A**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Tribe: Tough**

**...**

Geo jawdropped at the sight of a robotic Cat Yokai_, 'First a space _nekomata_, and now a robot _nekomata_? This town is strange, even by Yokai standards.'_

"Salutations, Nate.", Robonyan F saluted. "What are your orders?", Robonyan F asked, hovering in place thanks to it's own jetpack. Nate grinned as he pointed at Cosmonyan.

"Defeat Cosmonyan!", he said with determination.

"Affirmative. Initiate combat protocols. **SYSTEM UPGRADE!**", the cat-like machine then pumped it's fists. Orange Aura began to engulf the robot cat.

"Pfft. Big deal.", Cosmonyan snorted before firing a laser at the robot cat. Robonyan F nonchalantly deflected the laser with a swing of it's arm. "My turn.", Robonyan F said with a monotone voice before raising it's arms.

"ROCKET PUNCH!", it's paws launched from it's arms. "Whoa!", Cosmonyan swiftly dodged the fists. "Watch it, Tin Cat! You're gonna hurt someone with that!", but Robonyan's attack didn't end there. It fired a volley of rockets from where the paws used to be.

"Uh oh.", Cosmonyan paled as the rockets began chasing him. "Heat seekers.", Geo mumbled before scratching his chin. That's when a light bulb popped out of his head. "Cosmonyan! Shoot down the missiles with your gatling gun!", he shouted to his partner.

Cosmonyan seemed to get the message as he saluted at Geo, before pulling out his gatling gun from his jetpack and fired lasers rapidly at the missiles. All of them exploded before reaching Cosmonyan.

Only to get slammed by Robonyan F's hammer arm. "ARGH!", Cosmonyan cried in pain as he plummeted to the ground.

*******CRASH!***

As the dust cleared, Geo saw Cosmonyan lying on the crater, looking rather dazed, "I see so many stars……. Hehehehe………", he slurred before passing out.

"Enemy Yokai eliminated. Mission accomplished.", Robonyan F slowly landed in front of Nate, who grinned in satisfaction. "Hah! Who's the cool guy now?", he pointed at Geo spitefully.

"Technically you defeated me once. So that means we're in a tie.", Geo explained politely, trying his best not to offend him any more.

Nate widened his eyes before facepalming in realization. "Ugh. Fine. Summon another Yokai of yours.", then he chuckled, "I bet it's gonna be Buhu or Dulluma or that blue wolf-like Yokai that's been beside you.", he pointed at Omega-Xis.

Now it's Geo's turn to widened his eyes. "Wait. You've been stalking us!?", he asked in surprise.

"Just summon another Yokai for Pete's sake!", Nate yelled.

"I'd do what he says if I were you, boy.", Whisper said with a shrug. "Once he's settled on something, nothing's gonna change his mind."

Geo gritted his teeth. At least it was a relief that he thought Omega-Xis was a Yokai instead of an alien. He didn't want to complicate things any longer. "_Wagata. (Alright)."_, Geo said before pulling out a Yokai Medal.

...

Geo raised his Yokai Watch.

"**Yokai Watch! Activate!",** he pressed a button that raised the dial of the watch.

Blizzaria's medal floated into the air before being grabbed by Geo.

**"Okay, Blizzaria! I'm calling you!",** he slid the medal into the watch before pressing the dial.

**[Summoning; Charming!]** , the watch's lights glow pink.

The medal began spinning in place before converting to light. The watch began shooting a beam of light before landing on a spot, revealing Blizzaria dancing to the music.

**[Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!]**

**"Blizzaria!",** the _yuki-onna_ winked.

**[Name: Blizzaria]**

**[Rank: S]**

**[Attribute: Ice]**

**[Tribe: Charming]**

**[Attention please!]** , said the Yokai Watch. **[Blizzaria! The Ice attribute Yokai of the Charming Tribe!]**

**...**

"Oh! Good to see you again, Geo.", Blizzaria giggled as she floated around him. "Y-yeah. Good to see you too, Blizzaria.", Geo nodded. "So. What's the matter? I was in the middle of dinner with Terry before you summoned me here.", she put her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

Nate jawdropped. "Oh. I see he befriended Blizzaria.", Whisper remarked.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Blizzaria! I didn't know.", Geo clasped his hands apologetically. "I-it's just that I had to summon another Yokai since Cosmonyan's knocked out."

Blizzaria turned around to see Nate, Whisper, an Ash covered Jibanyan, and Robonyan F. "Hello, Nate. Wasn't expecting you here."

Nate slowly raised his finger, "Y-you befriended Blizzaria!?", he asked in shock at the fact that the cool kid is possessing Blizzaria's medal.

Blizzaria raised her eyebrow, "You got a problem with that?"

Nate could only growl in anger for some reason even he couldn't comprehend. But he just felt like he had to. "YES I DO! NOTHING EVER GOES MY WAY! I HATE BEING AVERAGE! AND NOW YOU SHOWED UP AND RUBBED YOUR COOL GUY ANTICS AT MY FACE!", he babbled angrily while stomping his feet.

This earned mixed reactions from everyone else, ranging from collective sweatdrops, terrified gasps.

And a surprised gasp from Cosmonyan, who just got up groaning in pain unti his antenna popping out and blinking.

"Whoa! Yokai energy is going crazy around that kid!", he then glanced at Geo while pointing his paw at Nate. "Shine your Yokai Watch at him!"

Geo simply nodded before holding up the watch and shined the light at Nate.

"That's preposterous. How could you possibly blame a Yokai for making Nate do such a thing? Anyone could be jealous of a cool kid for making him look pale in comparison.", Whisper shook his head dismissively, making Cosmonyan planted his face against his. "Hey! My **Yokai Radar** is nyever wrong! If it's beeping, it means there's a Yokai involved!", Cosmonyan said angrily. "How can you be so sure!?", Whisper retaliated by pushing his face back.

"Over there!", Geo said. "WHIS!?", making Whisper freak out, while Cosmonyan was grinning victoriously, "Told you.".

As Geo shined the light at Nate, a red miasma surrounded him before converging to form a humanoid Yokai copying Nate's angry foot stomping.

This diminutive Yo-kai has orange skin with the cheeks sporting a red colored-swirl design, and squinty eyes in a perpetual angry face. He has long brown hair. He wears a purple shirt and a jade-colored vest on top, as well as khaki colored pants and sandals and tabi. Finally, he carries a small sword.

"Who's that Yokai?", Geo asked.

Whisper panickedly pulled out his Yokai Pad. "L-let's s-see. He's a-a Little Angry Samurai. N-no wait! Cranky Kid with a Sword. Actually, it's-"

"It's **Hissfit**.", Cosmonyan casually answered.

"Hey!", Whisper yelled for being rudely interrupted.

**Name: Hissfit**

**Rank: E**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Tribe: Brave**

"This foul-tempered little fellow stamps his feet constantly, making it hard to take him seriously.", Cosmonyan said as he read through the description.

"Aww come on! I was gonna say that!", Whisper tugged his fleshy head in anger.

"Too slow, Marshmallow!", Cosmonyan snickered. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?", Whisper yelled at him, not liking that nickname one bit.

Geo pushed the two arguing Yokai apart, "Enough! If you guys are going to fight, do it on the Yokai Inspiriting Nate!". He then lowered his head, "I don't want to lose a new friend just because of one Yokai……..", he said sadly, clenching his fist.

That eventually made Cosmonyan calm down. "Geez. Dramatic much, kid?", Omega-Xis rolled his eyes. That's when Whisper floated around him with a curious look on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen your face in the Yokai World.", he narrowed his eyes, while Omega-Xis raised his eyebrow.

"What kind of Yokai are you?", he asked the Wizard, who simply gave him a glare that made him regret his decision, "Umm…….. F-forget what I just said.", he backed away.

"Ugh. My head hurts...", Cosmonyan groaned as he throbbed his head. "But I'm still in the game!", he shook off the dizziness and brandished his laser gun.

"Of course, Geo. Anything to help a friend in need.", Blizzaria nodded and smiled.

Robonyan F, floated in front of Geo, "Anyone who threatens Nate's dignity shall be eliminated.", before turning it's head at Geo. "I suggest we form a temporary cooperation.", it then turned it's entire body to face Geo and held it's paw to offer a handshake.

"Sure thing, Robonyan F.", Geo smiled and shook it's metallic paw.

"I'm still a little……. shocked from the fight.", he groaned painfully, but eventually shook off the ashes as he raised his paws, reenergized. "But nyobody makes Nyate shout at me! So I'm in!", he hissed at, well, Hissfit.

Then they all entered their battle stances.

"Grr! You can't defeat me! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU ALL!", Hissfit stomped his foot in rage, Nate doing the same.

Everyone sweatdropped at the Yokai's declaration. "Wow. Guess the Yokai Pad was right. How can we take him seriously?", Omega-Xis chuckled at the boisterous weakling.

"**PAWS OF FURY!**", Jibanyan dashed forward to throw a flurry of punches. That's when Hissfit controlled Nate in front of him, leaving the boy to take the brunt of the hit. Eventually Nate fell unconscious with his face covered in bruises and swells. Jibanyan let out a satisfying grin as he landed next to a jawdropped Geo.

"Why did you do that that for!?", Geo called out on Jibanyan for attacking the hostage. "What? I didn't hit him too hard. Besides, he deserved that for yelling at me.", Jibanyan said with a shrug. Geo simply rubbed his temples_, 'You know what. I'm not gonna ask.',_ he wondered what kind of relationship do these guys have. But Jibanyan's right, at least they don't have to worry about the hostage anymore.

Hissfit blinked underneath his mask, or at least his mask was blinking. He definitely wasn't expecting one of his enemies to actually attack his hostage. "Not so tough without your meat shield, aren't you, little runt?", Omega-Xis snickered sadistically cracked his knuckles.

Geo gave a rather serious glare.

Cosmonyan was aiming his charging blaster at him.

Blizzaria was strengthening her blizzards around her.

Robonyan F pointed it's fists, ready to launch them.

Hissfit was shaking in fear, at this point, he was clearly outnumbered. "GAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!", he screamed before attempting to run away.

"Oh no, you don't! **SHINY SNOWDRIFTS!",** raising both her arms, Blizzaria swung them forward, launching a powerful blizzard at the fleeting Yokai.

"KYAAAAAAHH!!!", Hissfit screamed as the blizzard approached him, freezing him into a block of ice.

Blizzaria let out a sigh of relief. "I would say that was a little overkill, Blizzaria.", the _yuki-onna_ turned around to look at Geo. Whose smile of nervousness turned to a gentle one, "But he deserved it for corrupting my classmate."

Blizzaria laid her arm over her mouth to hide her giggling, "You're welcome."

Geo then turned to look at Nate, who just woke up. "Ugh….. What…… happened…?", he groaned as he rubbed his face, until he noticed that it was covered in bruises and swells, making him gasp in shock, "What happened to my face!?"

Geo cringed nervously at the question, "Well, you were Inspirited by a Yokai that made you mad at me for being cooler than you. So Jibanyan had to……. beat you up to snap you out of it.", he laughed nervously.

Nate turned his head,... clanking noises can be heard as he turned with a creepy smile on his face, unnerving Jibanyan. The red Cat Yokai tried to tiptoe away.

"Jibanyan~", he greeted with a creepy sing-song tone. The red nekomata froze. "Why did you purify me by punching my face~?"

Jibanyan turned around nervously, "Umm…… Nyothing?" Whisper crossed his arms, "Nothing? I thought you wanted to get back at Nate for yelling at you for being defeated by Cosmonyan rather easily?", he remarked. "Dagnyabbit! Whisper!", Jibanyan hissed at him for being a tattletale.

That's when Nate brandished a giant paper fan, "Jibanyan…… I'M SO GONNA-", Nate was about to give him a slap of the lifetime, but was stopped by Geo's hug.

"I'm so sorry, Nate. I didn't mean to make you jealous of me.", Geo's words were full of remorse, all because he felt like he was being insensitive to someone who could potentially be his friend. "Sometimes I knew something like this would happen and I kept beating myself up for it.",.soon Geo released him from the hug. Nate gave a confused look.

"But Geo, you're so cool. While I'm just an average kid…...", Nate started counting his fingers. You're super smart, good at sports, not to mention charming.", he quietly mumbled about the last part, "You even have a Yokai Watch just like me!", Nate held up his Yokai Watch U. "Why would you hate yourself?", the average boy asked.

"Because I made you jealous of me. I'd gave away those things if it meant not losing my friends, or potential friends like you, Nate……..", Geo said sorrowfully before sitting on a rectangular pipe. Nate couldn't help but cringe in guilt for making him blame himself for being antagonized.

"No…..", Nate said, his eyes shadowed.

"What?", Geo looked at Nate, his head hung low. Then Nate sat down next to him.

"It's not your fault. I should've overreacted because of you being handsome. If I haven't let my emotions get the best of me, I wouldn't be Inspirited in the first place.", Nate said.

Geo smiled gently, "You really love Katie, don't you?"

Nate blushed before chuckling goofily, "W-well…. She's so pretty. She's kind. Not to mention we've known each other since kindergarten. And I've been having a crush on her ever since.", he scratched his reddening cheek.

"If that's the reason you're jealous of me, then you don't have to worry.", said Geo as he faced the sunset. "Because I liked someone else."

Now it's Nate's turn to tease him, "Oh? And who would that be? Was it Luna?", he smirked slyly.

Geo stuttered with a blush before shook his head, "Uh uh. She's like a big sister to me. Someone I liked lived somewhere I used to live."

"Echo Ridge, right? What made you transfer from your high tech school all the way to here?", Nate asked, dangling his legs.

"Well, to be honest, Prez wanted to investigate paranormal activity in this quiet town. I didn't believe her at first, until I got this thanks to Cosmonyan.", Geo help up his Yokai Watch. "I haven't told her about it since, I haven't understand much about the Yokai lore myself enough to convince her.", he said before gazing the sunset once again.

Nate blinked, before smiling, "Well. Now you know you're not the only one with a Yokai Watch.", he said before standing up. Geo did the same.

"We haven't properly introduce ourselves lately.", Nate held his hand up, "I'm Nathan Adams, but everyone calls me Nate."

"I'm Geo. Geo Stelar.", Geo shook Nate's hand.

As the two brunette's began chatting away, Whisper, Cosmonyan, and Omega-Xis we're watching the whole conversation.

"All's well that ends well, it appears.", Whisper said.

"Yup. I'd say this has become a spark of a nyew friendship.", Cosmonyan said before offering a hand shake to Whisper. "The nyame's Cosmonyan! Pleased to meet you, Marshmallow!"

growled at the nickname, "It's Whisper, you space furball!", he then smacked Cosmonyan's paw away.

This made Cosmonyan hissed back at him, "Don't call me furball!", they both eventually butted heads, growling endlessly while Omega-Xis raised his shoulders and shook his head shamefully.

"Am I the only sane one on this planet?", he sighed. "You and I both.", Jibanyan uttered.

* * *

**"Let's Recap!"**

**Cosmonyan**: Yo, Geo! What Yokai did we met today?

**Geo**: Let's see. **Blazion, Sproink, Swelton, Swelterrier, Blizzy, Jibanyan, Robonyan F, **and** Hissfit.**

**...**

Scene changed to Swelterrier and Blizzaria sitting on a bench in the park. Both were holding hands while gazing at the sunset. "Hey, Terry.", Blizzaria asked.

"Hmm?", Swelterrier hummed as he looked at her. "Do you think you can help me form my own Cold Tribe?", she asked, her gaze fixed at the setting Sun.

Swelterrier smiled. Forming her very own clan is a very good step to making friends, and she needed help with it. "Of course, Blizzy.", he nodded.

They both gazed at each other. To Swelterrier, it's like looking at the gentle cold breeze blowing with beauty and elegance.

To Blizzaria, his handsome face hides the burning courage within his heart.

Wait, what?

Both widened their eyes after realizing that they were staring at each other. They both averted their gazes to hide their blushing cheeks.

"Oh come on! Just kiss already!", a familiar voice shot out of a nearby bush, frightening the two Yokai.

"GAH!", both Swelterrier and Blizzaria gasped as the former shot a fireball at the bush in retaliation.

"YEOW!", Cosmonyan flew out of the bush with a flame on his butt. He frantically tried to put out the fire by patting it with his paws.

Swelterrier's eye twitched in anger at the stalker, "For Enma's sake! Why in blazes are you stalking us!?", he asked angrily. Blizzaria was hiding behind Swelterrier from the stalker.

"Come on. You two have been getting along so well, I'd figured I should see it through the end.", Cosmonyan shrugged.

"Ugh! You're the worst!", Blizzaria squeaked angrily before summoning powerful icy winds, freezing Cosmonyan in place. Swelterrier and Blizzaria then left him to freeze until the next day.

"I hate to say 'I told you so.'.", Geo suddenly appeared to gave a shrug take.

"I don't.", Omega-Xis snickered.

* * *

**Well, sorry for the delay, readers. I was in the middle of an exam so I had to spend my time studying. So I decided to compensate by asking this:**

**Would you like Nate and his new friends to interact with Class 5-1? With Hailey being the only one in that class to have a Yokai Watch, I'd thought having those two classes interacting with each other more often would be a great idea, since the canon hardly gave said class a chance to shine outside it's special segments.**

**Anyway, leave your answers in the Reviews section below to let me think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

**"ATTACK!"**

_"Japanese. (Translated)"_

* * *

**_"Yokai. Invisible beings that exists within your world. They always cause trouble without you ever even noticing. Whether you suddenly feel attracted to someone of opposi-"_**

**_"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"_**

**_"Nope!", said Whisper as he dodged Cosmonyan's kick, causing the Yokai to crash on the floor instead._**

**_"Owie…….", Cosmonyan groaned in pain._**

**_"Hah! Do you think I would fall for that the third time, furball!?", Whisper taunted._**

**_Cosmonyan_****_ shook his head as he stood up, "Nyope.", he then smirked, "But this will.", he pulled a rope out of nowhere._**

**_That's_****_ when Whisper heard clanking noises, "Huh? What was-GAH!!!", he was then crushed by raining boxes. Valentine's chocolates boxes to be exact._**

**_"Yes, you guessed it! It's Valentine Day! So we're going to publish this special chapter just for this occasion!", said Cosmonyan. "And because of that, I'll be skipping the Yokai Watch demonstration for today, so-", he then pulled out his microphone and shouted,_**

**_"MUSIC START!"_**

* * *

**Playing BGM (DiVE! - Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters - English Cover)**

_Four silhouettes power walked as the music began playing.__Transition to Leon, Sonia, Solo, and then Geo, who held up his Yokai Watch as it glowed._

_"**AI" just wanna DiVE into the future!**_

_Geo and Omega-Xis were walking around Springdale when a yellow flaming wisp floated towards to them._

**_Maybe_****_ you could come along?_**

_Said wisp transformed into Cosmonyan, much to the duo's surprise._

**_Follow me that way,_**

_Several transitions, first where Cosmonyan emerged from a Crank-a-kai capsule opened by Geo, startling him._

**_Leading_****_ the pathway, baby!_**

_Second, as Geo and Omega-Xis were sitting on a grassy hill, Cosmonyan gets chased by a curiously stray dog._

**Now****_ we're turned on!_**

_Third, Geo, Omega-Xis and Cosmonyan gazed at the whole view of Springdale._

**_Don't you hesitate to take that that first step!_**

**_Wait and see how far you'll come!_**

_Geo was falling in an unknown space when spectral energy surrounded his left wrist, forming a Yokai Watch._

**_The journey is fruitful!_**

**_We're living our youthful freedom!_**

_Curiously, Geo slowly touched the button on the watch, causing it to glow brightly__The scene changed to the trademark "Yokai Watch" title. Then some data chunks materialized under the title before turning into words, forming the title of the fanfic._

**[Yokai Watch: Shooting Star]**

...

**_You can ride and run the code._**

_Geo__ was leaning on the classroom wall of Springdale Elementary, fiddling with his Hunter-VG. Katie, Bear and Eddie were playing some sort of multiplayer game. Bear gripped his hair in frustration, presumably losing the game. Geo chuckled in amusement. A transparent figure of **Cosmonyan** saluted the audience before flying away_

**_Hero up and break the mode._**

_Sonia, with Lyra floating next to her, was singing alongside the Next HarMEOWny girls on stage. A transparent figure of **Blizzaria** winked adorably and blew a snowy kiss at the audience before flying away. Geo was still fiddling with his Hunter-VG, leaning on a street lamp in front of the Next HarMeowny stage._

**_Know this,_**

_Leon was walking along the streets of Springdale chatting with Luna, Bud and Zack. A transparent figure of **Blazion** was punching at the audience with literal fiery passion before flying away. Geo, again was leaning on another street lamp, doing the same thing._

**_Hold this,_**

_Scene transitioned to night time at the same place. Only this time it was Solo, walking in the opposite direction with his Wizard, Laplace. A transparent figure of **Chansin** gave the audience a stoic glare.. Geo still leaned at the same area doing the same thing._

**_And don't forget to trust your heart._**

_Nate__, Whisper and Jibanyan walked towards Geo at the school staircase, both Yokai Watch users greeted each other with a fist bump._

**_Here_****_ on out it's you and me,_**

_Geo turned his head around in curiosity. Then his eyes widened._

**_Breaking_****_ ground for all to see,_**

_He was suddenly in the Yokai World! With several Yokai wandering around_.

**_Just text me where you wanna start!_**

_Cosmonyan floated towards him and Omega-Xis with joy. All while being surrounded by other friendly Yokai._

**_(And we'll go, bro!)_**

_Geo's Yokai Watch spun as Cosmonyan's medal magically inserted itself into the watch._

**_If you can't handle or keep the pace,_**

**_If you're not packing the system space,_**

_A Wicked Tribe symbol appeared from a wisp, revealing the Wicked Executives, who were rendered in silhouettes, except for their red glowing eyes._

**_I'll take your hand and make a plan to pave the way!_**

_After the Executives came Kin, Gin and Bronzlow. Behind them is a large shadowy figure reaching it's hand out as if to try and grab the reader.__Then the scene changed to Rogue arming himself with his Laplace Sword and a Yokai Sword!_

**_"AI" just wanna DiVE into the future!_**

_Harp Note strummed her guitar to empower Blizzaria with Charming Yokai Energy, then fired her Shock Note attack while Blizzaria unleashed her Soultimate, "**Shiny Snowdrifts"** alongside her._

**_Maybe you could come along?_**

_Camo Leon, being Inspirited by Blazion (evidenced by his glowing red irises and a ghostly form of Blazion behind him mimicking his movements), roared confidently before unleashing Blazion's Soultimate, "**Blazing Fist".**_

**_Follow me that way, leading the pathway, baby!_**

_Mega Man fired his Charge Shot alongside Cosmonyan, who unleashed his Soultimate, "**Galaxy Blaster**". Both projectiles created an explosion engulfing some Terror Time Yokai._

**_Now we're turned on!_**

_Gargaros emerged from the explosion and slammed his club at the duo, forcing them to split up._

**_Time to make a mark on all the textbooks!_**

_Cosmonyan tossed Mega Man a Goldenyan Medal. Mega Man inserted the Medal into his Yokai Watch as spectral energy began to form around the watch._

**_Everyone will know our names!_**

_An arm and a leg popped out of some sort of spectral cloud, revealing Iron Catbot._

**_It's ours for the taking, the Universe waiting untamed!_**

_Iron Catbot crossed his arms to charge up his chest laser, then spread them wide apart to fire the laser, which is actually his Soultimate**, "Super Star Beam"!**_

...

_Scene transitioned to the front lot of Springdale Elementary, where Luna was pressing her glasses proudly, posing alongside Bud and Zack, as well as their Wizards Vogue, Ophiuca, Taurus, and Pedia._

_Then__ Nate, who was trying to pose for the camera, gets squished by Whisper and Jibanyan trying to hog the screen.__Then the scenery changed to a Next HarMEOWny stage._

_Sonia, in one of her idol costumes, pointing and winking at the audience, with Lyra and Blizzaria posing alongside her.__Then scene transition to some Yokai such as Goldenyan, Tattletell, Noway, and Komasan.__Then next scenery changed to the Mount Millwood Temple._

_Leon lifted his cap up, smiling and pumping his fist alongside Camo and Blazion._

_Next__ scene transitioned to several Legendary Yokai, all in silhouettes with glowing red eyes._

_Then__ scene transitioned to a dark space where Solo, Laplace and Chansin were standing next to each other, glaring at the audience._

_Final__ scene transitioned to Geo, Sonia, Leon, and Solo standing together with their respective Wizards and Yokai partners. All looking at the audience with confidence in their eyes. Surrounded by several Yokai Medals._

**(End of song)**

* * *

**…….. Special: Love is in the air, literally! ...**...

A wonderful day in Springdale Elementary! Why? Because it's Valentine's Day! It's the day where fellow kids exchange gifts to someone they love.

"Good morning, Nate! Geo!", Bear greeted Nate and Geo as soon as they entered past the school doors. "Morning, Bear!", Nate greeted back as he grouped up with the rest of their friends (Eddie, Bud, Zack, Leon). "Hey guys!", Geo also waved his hand to greet them.

"So. Who do you think would be your Valentine this year?", Eddie asked the other boys while opening his locker.

"Why Katie, of course! Who else?", Nate puffed his chest with pride. Eddie shook his head in amusement, "Of course. Why not?".

Bear scratched his blushing cheek, "Well. I-I hope I'll get a Valentine gift from Lulu this year.", he started fantasizing about his chance to date with Lulu.

"Lulu? You mean the beady-eyed girl in our class?", Leon said, putting his hands into his pockets. "She's certainly cute. Hopefully you get the girl this year!", he gave his new friend a wink and a thumbs up. "Geez. Thanks, Leon.", Bear smiled. "What about you guys?", Nate asked the transfer students. "Yeah. I'm sure you guys have girlfriends, right?", he asked them cheekily.

"Well. There's Amy……", Bud replied with a blush. "Amy Gelande is the daughter of the owner of the Willshire Hills ski resort.", said Zack as he patted his best friend's shoulder. "He had a crush on her when they met the first time."

_'Huh. You never told me you have a girlfriend, Bud.',_ Taurus said telepathically. Bud replied in his head bashfully_, 'Well…… I didn't think I'd matter to you because-' ._

_'I'm a meathead?',_ Taurus raised his eyebrow, knowing why Bud didn't told him and cut him off_. 'Bud. Just because I'm a meathead doesn't mean I don't know anything about love.',_ the fire FM-ian chuckled before looking away, blushing, _'Not that I because I don't have any girlfriend that is.'._ Bud simply raised an eyebrow at his Wizard's statement_, 'Oooookaaaayy….',_ he simply shrugged.

"U-umm…… H-hi….", the boys turned around to look at who was calling to them. Said female voice belonged to a certain glasses girl, who was standing in front of them while facing the floor, her cheeks blushing in the process.

"Oh. What's up, Shelly?", Eddie greeted his classmate.

Shelly didn't respond, briefly at least, until she handed Geo a box of chocolates! Geo simply blinked confusedly before picking up the box, not wanting to be rude.

Shelly eventually faced Geo before taking a deep breath, "H-Happy Valentine's Day, Geo!", to shout those words and eventually high-tailed out of here.

Everyone in the room just stared blankly, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"What just happened?", Geo muttered, before getting a smack to the shoulder by Leon.

"Dude! You just got your first chick in this school! That's what!", Leon laughed loudly, finding the scene amusing.

"You're not even a slightest bit jealous?", Nate asked, since he didn't think it was normal of a boy to be jealous of his best friend attracting a cute girl like Shelly.

Leon simply grinned, "Nope. Like my Gramps always say, '_There's plenty of fish in the sea.'_.", he rested his arms atop his head.

"It's true.", Zack nodded_. 'Though of course, he'd probably has eyes for a certain lady we all know.',_ he snickered.

"I-I…..", Geo stuttered, still couldn't comprehend what's happening.

"Come on, pal. She just gave you a present and that's all you can say?", Bear teased.

"I-I….. I-I….."

"Uh oh. He's broken.", Leon waved his hand at Geo's face.

"I think I know what he needs.", soon the boys turned their attention to a certain tomboy smiling in front of them.

"Move aside, boys. This is how you fix a broken machine!", Alex told them as they did. "HIYAH!", Alex then gave the frozen brunette a karate chop to his shoulder.

"Ow!", Geo flinched, nearly dropping the box of chocolates as he frantically waved his arms to grab the box. He sighed in relief.

"Better?", Alex put her hand on her hip.

Geo nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Alex.".

"Actually. I was just going to thank you.", Alex tipped her cap as she giggled. She then handed him a box of chocolates. "For this."

Geo, as well as the other boys, jawdropped.

"Careful, dude. You're gonna catch flies like that.", Alex laughed as she lifted his jaw back up. "Happy Valentine's Day!", Alex winked before walking away.

"Wh-wha….?", Geo stuttered again, holding two chocolates given by two girls in a row!

"Dude….. You're on fire!", Leon laughed again and smacked his BFF's back once again.

Before the boys could say anymore, the bell rang, signalling the start of the day.

"Wow. Just. Wow. None of us got any single chocolate while Geo got two from our classmates!", Bud said enviously.

"Yeah. Can you believe that?", Bear shook his head.

"I think I made them jealous……", Geo lowered his head in shame, really wished that didn't happen right now.

"Aw, chillax, dude. It's Valentine's Day! Love is in the air.", Leon gave him a gentle pat to the shoulder this time. "I'm sure the girls will cool off eventually.", Leon said before walking away.

Geo smiled at Leon. Even in Valentine's Day, he's still gave him words of encouragement. Guess he really is a best friend.

"Hehehehe. Who knew you can be quite the chick magnet, Geo.", Cosmonyan snickered mischievously, teasing Geo's "ability". "Like I said, it is his gift, it is his curse.", remarked Omega-Xis.

Geo shook his head amusingly at this and decided to just head to class.

………………………….

Soon enough, Geo arrived at the classroom. Geo felt like studying as soon as he sat down at his desk.

"Hi, Geo!", Geo raised his head in alert to find Megan standing in front of him, smiling adorably.

"Oh. Hi, Megan.", Geo waved his hand politely.

Then the pigtailed girl suddenly blushed as she shuffled her feet, hands behind her back. She averted her gaze for a bit with a goofy smile on her face.

"Umm…. Geo…. I-I just wanted to say…..", she ended up mustering up the courage….. took a deep breath….

And placed her box of chocolates on his desk.

"WouldyouliketobemyValentinethisyear!?", she asked rapidly, feeling like she's using up all of her courage just to utter those words.

Geo blinked. '_Now there's another girl who wanted to be my Valentine? What's going on?',_ he thought

"Hey! Geo's gonna be MY Valentine, Meg!", Chelsea pushed Megan aside.

"No! He's MY Valentine!", another girl named Maya pushed both girls aside.

Geo was practically spinning his head, looking worriedly at the three girls fighting over him. "Uhh. Girls?", he tried to call out to them.

"WHO ARE YOU GONNA CHOOSE, GEO!?", the three girls directed their energy towards Geo. The brunette was overwhelmed with tons of emotion at this point.

***gulp******* '_Even if I want to, I-I can't offend them all!',_ the poor brunette was in a completely tight spot.

"I know exactly who's Geo gonna be with!", another female voice spoke, revealing to be the chubby girl Natalie as she pushed all of the girls away from Geo, then promptly hugged him tightly.

"ME!", Natalie pointed her thumb at her own chest with lots of pride in it.

"N-Natalie…… C-can't b-breat-th……", Geo vainly cried. His face began to turn blue due to lack of oxygen. Too bad the chubby girl was too indulged in love to hear him choking.

Meanwhile, Katie, Luna and Sarah were observing the cloud of violence that is the girls at Geo's desk, with the poor boy caught in the crossfire.

"What's going on with those girls?", Luna wondered confusedly, adjusting her glasses while doing so. She knew these girls were attracted to Geo, but they're never this forward to offer him to be their Valentine this year.

"I don't know. But I feel like wanting to be his Valentine for some reason~", Sarah sighed dreamily while cuddling a box of chocolates that were meant for Geo apparently.

Katie looked at her friend in shock, "You too, Sarah!?", she facepalmed in disbelief.

"Don't look now. But I think it's about to get worse.", Luna pointed at a group of boys biting their handkerchiefs, including Zack!

"What's going on here!?", the girls halted at the stern voice of their homeroom teacher, leaving Geo a bruised mess. Mr. Johnson rubbed his temples in frustration before taking a deep breath, "Can any of you girls tell me why are you fighting at Geo's desk?".

The girls recomposed themselves to try and come up with several excuses, before eventually resorted to pushing and tugging each other over Geo once again.

"ENOUGH!!!", Johnson's loud yelling made every single student froze in fear.

The homeroom teacher eventually calmed down as he walked to his desk, laid his books, and rubbed his face in irritation, "Kids.", he spoke calmly, but his tone still indicated his lingering anger. He's seriously didn't want to witness anymore nonsense even though it's a special occasion, "Our class is about to start. So please. Take your seats."

Eventually the girls released Geo and the rest of the students scattered to their respective seats, not wanting to upset their teacher anymore.

"Note to self. Don't mess with the teachers.", Leon remarked before decided to pull out some books inside his desk. "Huh?", only to find something else.

A box of chocolates! It even has a note on it. Leon tore the note off the box and read it.

"'Hope you enjoy my Valentine's gift this year!

-Secret Admirer.'", he laid the letter down.

"Oh I'll enjoy it alright!", Leon licked his lips, but was promptly interrupted by a slight zap in his pocket. "YEOW!", he yelped, alerting Mr. Johnson. "Yes, Leon? What is the answer?", the homeroom teacher asked him.

Leon stuttered, his face covered in sweat as he tried to come up with an answer, "Umm…… Internet?"

Everyone laughed at the answer. It's definitely not the right one for whatever question Mr. Johnson asked him. He sighed exasperatedly, "Considering your first time making a mistake, I'll let you off the hook. But please pay attention in class next time.", he gave a stern warning. Leon nodded nervously before sitting down in embarrassment.

_'You can eat those chocolates later, pal. Class is in session, genius.', _Camo snickered at his partner's predicament. Leon simply growled.

………………………

The class ended with the bell ringing.

"Dang! Whoever 'secret admirer' made these chocolates sure has great taste! So sweet! So awesome!", Leon was happily gobbling up the Valentine's chocolates as he walked towards the cafeteria, wishing he could thank whoever gave him those sweet treats.

Once he entered, he noticed that his best friend was being swarmed by their female classmates. Apparently they all wanted to sit next to him so badly that they're playing a game of tug-o-war with Geo as the rope.

"Geo should be eating with ME!", Chelsea shouted as she pulled Geo's left arm.

"NO! He should be eating with me!", Megan pulled his other arm.

"Umm…. Girls…. I-I think you're h-hurting him.", Shelly tried to call them out, but her shyness made it impossible for them to listen.

Leon sweatdropped at his poor bestie's situation. He walked to another table where his friends are eating.

"Dang! Those girls are still at it?", Leon chuckled nervously as he sat down with his tray, watching the girls tugging Geo's arms.

"Yup.", Bud answered in deadpan.

"How come you're not joining them, Prez? You know, sitting next to Geo like all the girls wanted today?", Leon smirked teasingly. This made Luna flinched that her glasses almost fell. She looked away with a blush, "Wh-why would I w-want Geo to be my Valentine? I told you guys that I love-", she then looked around before lowering her voice to a whisper, "Mega Man."

"Whatever, Prez.", Leon rolled his eyes as he continued eating the chocolates happily. He didn't notice Luna giving him a warm smile.

"Umm. Is this seat's taken, Geo?", Geo and the girls paused to see Lulu asking Geo, her cheeks blushing.

Leon froze.

…… dropping the box of chocolates on the table..

Luna asked in concern, "Leon! What's wrong?", Leon's shocked face didn't move, not even when Bud snapped his fingers at his face.

"Remember when we were told that Bear has a crush on Lulu?", he asked.

Luna and her boys looked at each other, before glancing at Lulu blushing in front of Geo. That's when the revelation hit them.

"Y-yeah?", Zack nodded both curiously, though he already knew the answer.

"Cuz I'm sensing tons of jealousy that's gonna turn to anger at this very moment.", Leon said fearfully.

Momentarily enough, a certain boy walked, no, stomped towards Geo will total fury in his mind.

"Umm. Bear… Th-this isn't what it looks like.", Geo tried to calm him down. But jealousy always overtake reason like usual.

"I'll be the judge of that!", Bear cracked his knuckles to intimidate Geo. Which worked alright, but Geo couldn't move thanks to the girls clinching him.

"Bear. Please! Don't do something you're gonna regret!", Eddie and Nate grabbed their big friend.

Strangely, Lulu and the girls didn't seem to notice Bear's anger.

"RUN, GEO! RUN!", Nate yelled for his new friend to escape Bear's rampage.

Geo eventually managed to muster enough strength to get out of the girls' clutches and sprinted out of the cafeteria, with Bear hot on his trail.

"Heheh. Sonia's gonna flip when she sees this.", Leon somehow was recording the entire scene using his Hunter-VG, earning sweatdrops from his friends.

………….….

Geo ran along the hallways as fast as he could. He didn't care if he'll break the 'No running in the hallway.' rule. He needed to escape from Bear's anger born from jealousy for "stealing" Lulu.

As well as the other girls chasing him with hearts replacing their eyes.

Soon enough, Geo managed to hide into a storage room. He breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"I should be safe here.", he mumbled quietly.

"Hello, Geo."

Geo's eyes widened as he saw two figures emerged from the shadows in the darkly lit storage room. The two figures were revealed to be the two classmates that Geo didn't see so often compared to the other classmates, but the fact that they're both female didn't help him calm down.

"Umm…. H-hi, Lina, Zoey……", Geo waved his hand nervously, hoping they weren't affected by the 'Harem Plague' like the rest of his female classmates.

"I'm guessing you're escaping from those girls and an angry Bear?", Zoey asked creepily.

"Y-yeah. H-how did you g-guess?", Geo gulped. He knew these girls were creepy to begin with, but now it felt like they're even creepier than before.

Lina blush shyly as she twirled her hair, "I f-feel that t-there is something responsible f-for all of th-this. I-I think they might be spirits."

Geo and Cosmonyan blinked in surprise. Did this girl said she sensed a Yokai!?

"Maybe. Though it could've been a hunch. But then again. Strange things do happen a lot in this school.", Zoey snickered.

Geo couldn't help but feel curious as well. These girls seemed to believe in Yokai, but couldn't tell if they're right. Especially when Zoey mentioned about the frequency of the strange occurrences, which imply that this is not the first time it happened.

Then suddenly, Zoey crept closer to Geo, too close for comfort, "But since you are here. I think we should have some fun. Whaddya say, Lina?", she asked her friend, who also crept closer to him and nuzzled her cheek against his other cheek. "Yeah.", the ghostly girl replied lustfully.

At this point Geo couldn't stop sweating. Trying to hide someplace safe and he ended up getting his personal space invaded by two creepy girls.

There's only one thing to do…..

***CRASH!***

The door broke down.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!!!", Geo ran as fast as he could, escaping the clutches of the two girls, who simply snickered in response before…….. disappearing into the shadows.

………………………..

Geo panted heavily as he hid inside the bush, being as silent as possible to avoid detection.

That's when he felt something on his shoulder and then his mouth.

"MMMMMPPPPPHHHH!!!", he was about to scream from the surprise attack, but a hand covered his mouth before he could do so.

"Shhh!", Nate whispered to Geo as he saw Bear still angrily stomping by, with Eddie futilely trying to stop Bear from chasing Geo, but only ended up getting dragged by him.

Once Bear did left the place did Nate gave a sigh of relief, "Looks like the coast is clear."

Geo coughed some air, forcing Nate to uncover his mouth. "Why did you help me?"

"Well, you're my friend, duh. And because at least Katie doesn't have a crush on you today.", he scratched his head nervously at the mention of the last part. Then his nervous changed to a serious one, instantly.

"I think this is a work of a Yokai."

"I couldn't say it's true. The girls did swoon over me when I entered the classroom the first time.", Geo explained. "Wow. Self-centered much?", Nate remarked sarcastically. Geo shook his head frantically, "N-no! I'm just stating the fact!". Then he scratched his chin, "But come to think of it, Lina did mention that this situation had some spiritual influence in it.", he muttered quietly, which thankfully, Nate didn't hear him since he was too busy scanning for Yokai with his watch, with Whisper speaking in denial as usual.

"Cosmonyan. Did you sense any Yokai energy today.", Geo asked his Yokai partner. "Nyope. Why did ya ask?", Cosmonyan replied with a shrug. Geo sighed, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check.", he said as he light up his Yokai Watch.

As the two began searching, Geo eventually got a glimpse of a yellow spectral cloud. "There it is!", he shouted.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!?", both Whisper and Cosmonyan yelled in shock.

The cloud eventually disappeared to reveal a dark grey-skinned Yo-kai with dull red, feminine eyes, and pointed ears. It has light pink hair that curls around a gold hoop and is accessorized with a red heart hairclip on the side. The Yokai wore a red scarf, and a white shirt held by a red sash. It's legs appear dark turquoise with a single, angelic wing on each side and no visible feet. Each hand has a red and gold heart-shaped cannon on top of it.

"Ohohoh! It appears you have found me!", the Yokai posed flamboyantly, it's voice confirmed it to be male.

Geo, Nate, Whisper and Cosmonyan blinked in surprise. Before Geo glared at his partner. "Cosmonyan. Why didn't your Yokai Radar sensed him?", he asked frustratingly.

Cosmonyan knocked his jetpack and the radar popped out, looking rather damaged. "Dagnyabbit! It's busted!", he pulled out his wrench from his jetpack. "Guess you're not exactly perfect after all.", Whisper grinned mischievously.

"So….. Who's that Yokai?", Geo asked.

"Umm….. Let's see…", Whisper turned around to check his Yokai Pad. "I-it's Mr. Heart Cannon!", he randomly guessed. The Yokai in question yawned in deadpan. "No! I mean, Chick Buster!", Geo sweatdropped.

"Actually, it's **Casanuva**.", Cosmonyan answered.

"Aw, come on! That was going to be my next guess!"

**Name: Casanuva**

**Tribe: Mysterious**

**Rank: A**

**Attribute: Wind**

"This narcissist makes every lady he sees fall in love with him, regardless of appearance.", Cosmonyan read the description from his tablet.

Geo widened his eyes at his partner's description. "So you're the one who Inspirited me!?", he pointed at Casanuva.

Casanuva twirled in place before clapping his arm cannons together, "_Así es!_ And you're welcome, _señor_.", the Yokai spoke with Spanish accent and bowed.

Geo and Nate blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about?", the former asked.

Casanuva gasped dramatically, "Why, I was just doing you a favor.", he pointed his arm cannon at Geo, scaring him. "Calm down, _señor_. I would never fire my Love Busters senselessly.", to emphasize it, Casanuva rubbed his chin using one of his arm cannons, dubbed the Love Busters.

"W-what do you mean, a f-favor?", Geo asked nervously.

"Why, you have the face of an angel that can entrance a thousand women!", the Yokai complimented him. "Unlike a certain average child here.", he deadpanned.

"I'm standing right here, you know.", Nate gritted his teeth, not liking the insult one bit.

"Which is why in this Valentine's Day, I wanted to give you a little push.", Casanuva explained, back to his flamboyant tone while ignoring Nate's complaint. "After all, a harem is every men's ultimate desire!", he clapped his Love Busters happily, before scratching his chin in confusion_, 'Though I'm curious about how did that ponytailed redhead and the pigtailed blonde weren't affected by my powers. They must've already have their true love inside their hearts.',_ he muttered in his thought.

Whisper chimed in, "I had to agree with him. A harem would be nice. Considering you'll have multiple ladies to go on a date with.", he said dreamily.

"But stealing someone's love interest is just wrong!", Geo said angrily, remembering that Lulu was also affected by the Yokai's 'Harem Plague'. "Besides. The only girl I wanted to be with is Katie! And it's all your fault that Bear wants to beat up Geo!", Nate added.

Casanuva eventually widened his eyes, before lowering his face with a scowl. "Oh. That's unfortunate.", he said quietly. Geo and Nate became terrified by his change of tone.

"I offered you your greatest wish that all men desired.", he locked his arm cannons. "But if you won't accept your harem.", he then aimed them at the two boys. "Then I shall take it from you!", Casanuva then fired concentrated blasts of wind from his Love Busters. The two boys dodged the projectiles, which hit both Whisper and Cosmonyan instead.

"GYAAAAH!", both Yokai were sent flying from the explosion.

"COSMONYAN!", Geo cried in alarm at his partner being harmed by the blast. "But mommy~, I wanna have fishy sausages for breakfast, ahehehehe~", Cosmonyan spoke in slur before passing out, eyes swirling. "Gosh! So much for that.", Omega-Xis remarked.

Nate arrived to check on Geo, "Is he alright?", he asked. "Ahem! Aren't you kids going to check if I'm alright!?", Whisper complained, weakly due to the blast, but was sadly ignored.

Geo gritted his teeth as Casanuva locked his Love Buster at the kids again, ready to put them to sleep, permanently, "Say goodnight.", he smirked sadistically, before promptly getting slashed by Omega-Xis.

"You'd keep those blasters to yourself if you know what's good for ya, punk.", Omega-Xis growled protectively, brandishing his energy claws to protect his partner. "Tch. Stay out of this, mangy mutt!", Casanuva yelled angrily, not liking to be interrupted by him.

The AM-ian twitched his eye at the nickname, "Oh you did NOT JUST SAY THAT!", he roared furiously before charging at the Yokai. Casanuva managed to block every slashes with his arm cannons, but Omega-Xis's relentless onslaught left him no room for counterattacks.

"Whoa. And I thought Cosmonyan was the trigger-happy one. Who knew your other Yokai partner is just ruthless.", Nate shivered in fear at the sight of some energy Yokai furiously slashing a harassing foe.

"He's just overprotective, that's all.", Geo shrugged.

Nate shook off those thoughts, "Okay. Now's our chance to finish him off!", he raised his Yokai Watch U.

……………………………..

**"My Yokai friend, calling Kyubi!",**

he threw Kyubi's Yokai Medal into the air before catching it.

**"Yokai Medal, do your thing!"**, he inserted the medal into his Yokai Watch U. The Yokai Watch began to glow yellow.

**[Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the Mysterious Tribe!]**

A yellow kitsune began to dance elegantly as the stage he's on began to ascend. All while accompanied by several Yokai samba dancers singing to the jingle.

**[Mystery! Mystery! How Mysterious!]**

"**Kyubi**!", he's a fox Yo-kai with a rather tall height and is covered in thick, golden fur with white belly and paws. Its chest is covered in a thicker patch of purple fur, surrounded by a yellow "trim" around his shoulders, with four wispy hairs sticking out. Kyubi has nine tails, each tipped purple, and sports long nails of the same color. Its muzzle is long and pointed, like its golden-tipped ears, and on its face are markings resembling a kitsune theatre mask.

**Name: Kyubi**

**Tribe: Mysterious**

**Rank: S**

**Attribute: Fire**

………………….

Geo jawdropped_, 'I-is that, a _kitsune_!?'_, he expressed shock at the sight of another real Yokai.

"Hmm? Something of matter, Nathan? I was in the middle of something.", Kyubi asked. Nate pointed at Casanuva blasting hearts at Omega-Xis, who was dodging the projectiles while trying to close the distance between themselves.

Kyubi narrowed his eyes, "There you are.", the kitsune snarled as he conjured up a fireball on his hand. His deadly gaze made both Nate and Geo shuddered.

"I-is he a-always like that?", Geo asked, terrified by his Aura. Nate shook his head, "N-not really. He is usually all high and mighty, b-but not this grumpy."

"Grrrrr……", Omega-Xis growled in fury, having taking enough damage from Casanuva's blasts and now he's getting exhausted.

"***pant* *pant*** You are certainly a persistent _parásito_.", Casanuva complimented sarcastically, also exhausted from the battle. "But I believe that now it's time to extermina-"

***BOOM!***

"GAH!", the Yokai was blown to the ground by a fireball, covering him in ashes.

He shook his head and coughed, "WHO DID THAT!?", he looked around.

"That would be me."

Casanuva's angry face immediately changed to fear as he heard the dangerously smooth voice of Kyubi, who was juggling another fireball while floating in front of him.

"_O-ola, Senor_ K-Kyubi. H-how's your d-day?", Casanuva asked, rather afraid as he crawled back.

"How's your day? Hehehehe.", Kyubi chuckled sarcastically as he kept juggling. "It's Valentine's Day and I've been having trouble extracting Heart Cores from a thousand women.", the kitsune replied casually. Geo helped his Wizard get up. "Care to know why?", he asked him, still with his casual tone, but it hides dread in his words, having stopped juggling the fireball.

Casanuva gulped before nodding frantically.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!", the kitsune shouted furiously before throwing said fireball, which narrowly missed Casanuva.

"EEK!", Casanuva yelped before nearly getting hit by Kyubi's fireball for his troubles.

"Thanks to you, I couldn't find the perfect women to extract the Heart Cores!", Kyubi conjured up another fireball, "You promised me that you'll help me lure in many specific women to help my cause. But, NO! YOU STOLE THEM FROM ME FOR YOUR OWN, STUPID, PLEASURE!", he then conjured up another fireball with his other hand, before merging them together to form a larger fireball above his head.

"Consider this your payment.", Kyubi's voice softened, but the venom in his words remained.

Casanuva was sweating bullets. He began to think that he just wet his pants. "U-umm. Could y-you consider p-paying with m-money, _por favor_?"

**"INFERNO!",** shouting out his Soultimate, Kyubi tossed the massive fireball at the casanova Yokai.

***BOOM!***

"YAAAAAAAAAH!", the explosion send Casanuva flying into the horizon.

***Ting!* ,** leaving a twinkle in the sky.

Then suddenly, Casanuva's medal fell from the sky and landed in front of Geo, making him shift his foot a little bit as it hit his shoe. Geo then picked it up.

"Keep it.", Kyubi raised his hand, "I don't want to deal with that stupid whore ever again.", he crossed his arms, averting his gaze from the medal. Then he took a look at Geo, then his Yokai Watch.

Kyubi scratched his chin in curiosity, "Hmm…… You must be the new kid. I don't think I've ever seen anyone else who owns a Yokai Watch other than Nathan and the other girl.".

Geo shivered, trying to force a smile, hoping he wouldn't upset the kitsune after witnessing his display of power.

Kyubi simply chuckled, "Don't worry, kid. I have nothing against you.", then he held his hand to Geo, "Besides, any friend of Nathan is a friend of mine."

Geo sighed in relief, and decided to shake Kyubi's hand, "Thanks, Mr. Kyubi. I'm Geo Stelar by the way.", once they released hands, he felt something on his palm.

It was Kyubi's Yokai Medal!

"If you ever need some advice for romance, you can ask a REAL expert like _moi_.", Kyubi pressed his hand on his chest proudly.

"Umm. No thanks. I-I think I can take it from here.", Geo refused politely, not wanting to anger Kyubi like what happened to Casanuva.

"Hmph. Your loss, Geo.", Kyubi crossed his arms. "Well. I'd best be off.", Kyubi turned his back on them, "Farewell, Nathan and Geo!", and flew off.

Nate and Geo waved their hands. That's when the bell rang.

"Well. Now that's settled. Hopefully that not too many girls would be attracted to you.", he commented. Geo rolled his eyes, "Am I really that attractive?"

"Well duh.", Cosmonyan snarked, having recently recovered from his injuries.

………………………

Evening fell, and Leon and Luna returned to their apartment.

Leon sighed as he sat down, laying the box of chocolates on the table.

"What's wrong, Leon?", Luna asked in concern.

"I just wished I could find out who's this secret admirer who gave me these chocolates. They're just so sweet!", Leon raised his arms as he leaned on the couch, feeling frustrated.

Luna sighed, "You know, I'm sure she'll appreciate it if you don't waste those chocolates.", she said, "After all, secret admirers are supposed to be not known."

Leon shrugged, "Eh, your right. Can't let these sweet treats go to waste.", he said before holding up one piece of chocolate to Luna. "Want some, Prez?"

Luna shook her head before smiling warmly, "No thanks. Knock yourself out.", she told Leon before entering her bedroom.

As soon as Luna closed the door, her Wizards Vogue and Ophiuca materialized from her Hunter-VG.

"I'd say your mission was a success, Luna.", Vogue complimented her partner as she untied her hair and took off her glasses.

"Well, this is Leon we're talking about.", Ophiuca said, "The best way to win his heart is to feed him the true love's sweet treats.", she sighed dreamily, "Oh, Omega-Xis. How I wish I could do the same to you."

Luna and Vogue sweatdropped at her fantasy. She began to unbutton her dress as she entered the bathroom.

_'Happy Valentine's Day, Leon-kun.',_ Luna smiled happily before undressing herself for her bathtime.

* * *

**"Let's Recap!"**

**Cosmonyan****:** Yo! Geo! Which Yokai did we met today?

**Geo****: **Let's see, **Casanuva** and **Kyubi**!

...

Scene shifted to Nate hanging out with Jibanyan and Whisper at the park. Jibanyan was eating his Chocobar. Nate was groaning in frustration, "Dang it. Guess I'm not getting any Valentine's chocolates this year!", he complained.

"Nyot my problem your nyot getting it from yer girl, Nyate.", Jibanyan said dismissively before biting on his chocolate stick.

"Any words from you Whisper?", Nate asked Whisper.

"I don't know, Nate.", Whisper said happily, wrapping his arms around several Yokai girls, courtesy of Casanuva.

"Well, he's certainly enjoying himself.", Jibanyan sweatdropped.

"Ugh! WHHHYYYYYYYY!?", Nate screamed at the sky, unhappy for not having girls fawning all over him instead.

Meanwhile, Kyubi was flying in the air, looking for something, "Oh where should I find more Heart Cores?"

* * *

**Phew! Finally finished it. And as for those who were expecting Sonia to show up, don't worry, she'll make an appearance soon enough, perhaps not the next chapter, but she will show up soon. So stay tuned!**

**Did you like this new chapter? Or did you_ love_ it? Leave your opinions in the Review section below.**


End file.
